Ivory Snow (New)
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Frieza died a long time ago, his empire collapsing along with him. Or so it seemed. Someone from the Cold Family is still out there, and she is not happy with what happened to her father. She's out for revenge, and will do anything it takes to get it. She will avenger her family. Because if there's one thing you don't do, it's disrespect the Cold Family.
1. Chapter 1

"… _regret to inform you of your husband's death, my Queen."_

" _His last voyage…the planet exploded…no survivors…"_

"… _Prince Vegeta…"_

"… _stolen escape pod…unrecognized male was on his ship…"_

"… _another Saiyan…fought with Frieza…no body was recovered…"_

Kirsi slowly swirled the wine in her glass, watching the dark liquid slosh up the sides and dance within the confines of the glass. How she hated this day. She woke up in a sour mood every year on this day, alone, cold, and angry. The anniversary of today always made her angry. She was reminded of how she lost everything eleven years ago today.

Eleven years ago, Kirsi received the news that her husband had died, felled on a planet she neither remembered nor cared about. What should've been a simple retrieval mission ended in the death of Frieza and grief throughout the Planet Trade Organization. Eleven years went by with her in constant grief, getting hit with blow after blow of bad news. First her husband, then her son, and finally her grandfather. She had to deal with the death of nearly her entire family, coupled with trying to run a galactic empire, and trying to make up for a collapse that would've cost them everything for _eleven years._

All because of a Saiyan.

She hated Saiyans from the very moment they appeared before Frieza. She had begged him to eliminate the race a long time ago, but he decided to keep them around for reasons he never once disclosed; he always told her that she wouldn't have understood anyways. What was the use of a filthy, barbaric race only good for grunt work? She told Frieza countless times to finally eradicate them like he had so many other races, but whatever it was that changed his mind and led him to destroy Planet Vegeta, she was glad they were gone.

And yet, they weren't. There were survivors. And instead of Frieza tracking them down and killing them, like he had the power to do so and as she suggested, he allowed them to live. When you eradicate a race, every single one of them had to die. Yet Frieza once again didn't disclose his reasons for allowing those stragglers to survive. She would've left him right then and there, but he assured her that everything would be okay. What a lie that had been.

That race had been nothing but trouble; she never trusted them, no matter what missions they did nor what planets they brought under his foot. A pit settled in her stomach whenever they were mentioned, and her skin crawled every time she was in their presence. She knew from their greedy eyes and those ugly smirks that they were plotting _something_. She hadn't thought they would actually manage to overthrow Frieza, but she knew they were plotting to try. Frieza hadn't believed her, and he paid for it with his life. Somehow, Saiyans managed to take him down.

Eleven years ago, a _Saiyan_ of all creature murdered her husband, then went on to murder the rest of her family. Because of them, she was stripped of everything she held dear.

That's why today always made her angry. First, there was grief, cold gripping grief that made her want to curl into a ball and die. And then there was anger. She would never, _ever_ forgive the Saiyans for taking everything from her. They had to pay for everything they did, and they would pay with their lives.

She hadn't realized she was clutching her wine glass so hard until it shattered between her fingers, sending wine dripping down her arm. Tiny shards of glass nicked her palm, the dark red liquid staining the fabric of her dress, but she hadn't noticed that either. Only when she heard a soft voice speaking to her did everything register to her.

"Mother!"

Kirsi turned to the one thing her Saiyans had yet to take from her and would not take from her: her and Frieza's only daughter.

"Mother, you're hurt." Gentle fingers grasped her palm and brushed away the tiny pieces of glass, taking care to pick the tinier pieces out from where they were embed in her palm. "What happened?"

She didn't know what she would do if she lost her daughter. She was the last remaining thread that helped her to hang on. The only thing that helped her through those painful eleven years. It brought a smile to her face whenever her daughter entered the room; if the Saiyans took her away, she'd absolutely lose it.

"The wound looks a lot worse than it really is," Ivory said softly. "I've picked out most of the glass, but I should still fetch a bandage."

"Wait." Kirsi took Ivory's hand before she could leave and kept her in place. "No need to leave my dear. It was only a scratch."

Ivory was a well-hidden secret among the PTO. Only the most elite members and higher ups even knew she existed. Those below that elite rank heard rumor that there might've been a child running around with Frieza, but they didn't know exactly who she was or where she came from. Frieza loved her, but he treated her as an object only those worthy enough could see. Maybe it was because of the pedestal he put her on that Ivory evaded being killed by those Saiyans as well; Frieza refused to let her go on that mission with him no matter how much she pleaded, and because of that decision Ivory survived. And Ivory's survival would play a key role in the revenge plan.

"But, you've been hurt."

"All wounds heal with time. Now, shouldn't you be resting?"

Ivory eyed the small cuts on her mother's palm, but stepped back and folded her arms. Her posture spoke of her unhappiness with Kirsi just leaving the wound as is but Ivory wasn't going to argue with her. "I was resting. But I can only rest for so long. I'm beginning to get anxious. Have our scouts reported back yet?"

Kirsi didn't answer. Instead, she cupped Ivory's cheeks and examined her in her fully glory. She was still in awe that she had such a beautiful daughter, and a strong one at that. If only Frieza could see what she matured into; she was everything he would've wanted her to be. Strong, deadly, cunning, a natural born leader, and the warrior he conditioned her to be. How Kirsi wished he was still alive to see her. He'd always been so proud his daughter, and he'd be prouder if he saw her now.

"Mother? Is there something on my face?"

Kirsi smiled. "No, nothing. I was just admiring you again. And you shouldn't worry about the scouts. You still need to rest."

"I don't think I can rest another moment. I have too much weighing on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?"

Ivory didn't answer, not at first. She was staring at something Kirsi couldn't see. But she knew what she was staring at: her viewing spot. The spot she always sat in to watch the stars and the planets go by with her father and listen to him describe the different systems and planets they were flying past. It was their favorite past time together; Frieza would always take time away from what he was doing to indulge his daughter in stories or to tell her about where they were and what the stars meant. It was something that Ivory looked forward to, more than anything else. She hadn't sat in her viewing spot for years after his death. No one dared go over there; last time someone did, Ivory killed them. Just because she wasn't sitting there didn't mean her spot had to be disrespected.

"Ivory?"

Ivory shook her head. She was getting lost in memories and there was no time for that. "Sorry. I was thinking about Father. I just want those Saiyans gone for what they did to Father. To our family."

Kirsi smirked. Ivory had disliked the Saiyans long before Frieza had been killed; his death had only been a catalyst for full-blown hatred. Frieza had constantly expressed his disdain for the Saiyans all the time when Ivory was a child, so it was only natural that she developed the same feelings towards them. But it was only when Frieza died that Ivory truly grew to hate them. See, Ivory was a child when Frieza died, and while she was incredibly intelligent, there were still concepts that she didn't understand. Death was one of them. Because while she saw it frequently and on a daily basis, with Frieza having a bad habit of killing his minions due to slight mistakes, the deaths were never close to home. She had never lost a family member until she heard of her father's death, and at a fragile young age where she was still learning, it broke her. Next came the death of her brother, her uncle, and her grandfather, and she just snapped; it happened in such quick succession she went from having a family one day to being alone the next. The worst part was that it was at the hands of a Saiyan. It was utter disrespect to her family name and she couldn't let that stand.

It was from that moment on that Ivory changed.

Gone was the spoiled princess who got anything she wanted just by pointing at it. What replaced her was the warrior that Frieza had always wanted her to be. It didn't take long for Ivory to realize that the Saiyans were hunting her family down, and if she wanted the slaughter to stop, she'd have to get rid of the people who had started it all. She knew why Frieza had exterminated that race beforehand and she was going to finish what he started. She had to kill the Saiyans before they tracked down the rest of her family and killed them as well. But, if they were strong enough to kill most of the men in her family, she'd have to be stronger. Much stronger.

How many time had she nearly killed herself getting stronger? How many planets had she traveled to in search of power? What kinds of atmospheres did she train in that would've killed anyone else? How long had she spent in rejuvenation chambers after collapsing? Ivory couldn't remember, but none of that mattered. She had to be at least a hundred times stronger than her father if she wanted to tackle the Saiyans that killed him. Maybe even more; all she knew was that she couldn't stop training, as long as those Saiyans were still out there.

"They will be Ivory. I'm sure you'll be able to get rid of the rest of those Saiyans without trouble." Kirsi brushed some of Ivory's hair out of her face and smiled, trying to get Ivory to smile back. "If your father could see you know, he'd be impressed." She knew how much Ivory wanted revenge. Probably even more so than Kirsi herself did. Maybe it was because Ivory had been pampered by Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold. From the moment she was born up until their deaths, Ivory got anything she wanted from the males in her family. Even if she didn't demand it, she had everyone wrapped around her finger, doing what she asked before she even said it. They rushed to make her happier faster than they rushed to do anything else. Ivory had anything she could ever imagine, always getting showered with gifts because she was the key to getting into the Cold Family's good graces. Each male of the Cold Family dropped everything in favor of caring for her, even the ever fearsome King Cold would have an honest smile on his face when it came to his granddaughter. But it wasn't just because they spoiled her, but because she was precious to them. And in turn, they were precious to her. Losing them was a devastating blow to her. "I know you'll do him proud."

Ivory sighed silently and turned, looking at the screen in front of her. The countdown to their arrival on Earth was slowly running down, getting them closer and closer to their destination. She wanted to get there as soon as possible, but she knew that she would have to be patient. Rushing into something always ended badly. "Mother, have our scouts reported back yet?" She wanted to know immediately what they had found. That would determine how they approached the planet.

"No Ivory. Not yet. But you shouldn't worry about them. Rest. You need your strength."

Ivory nodded. "Of course mother." She gave her mother a small smile before turning on her heel and heading to her room. Once she was out of her mother's field of vision, her smile morphed into a full-blown smirk. She knew the scouts hadn't reported in yet, but she liked to let her mother pretend that she was still in charge.

* * *

Once Ivory was in her room, she sighed and sat on her bed, mind wandering as it often did when she was alone. Eleven years and she still couldn't believe that her father had been killed. It seemed light a nightmare she could never wake up from. Sometimes, she hoped that her father would shake her awake and tell her that she was having a nightmare. That everything was okay and that it was all a dream and that if she wanted, he would tell her a story until she fell asleep again. But she had to face the facts: her father was really dead and he wasn't coming back.

She hadn't even found out that he died until days after the event occurred. She'd been blissfully unaware that something had happened to him, thinking that he was just delayed, like what happened with missions sometimes. She didn't know that he had actually been killed. When the last bits of data came from Planet Namek, it was easy to figure out that the planet had been destroyed. But since it was common for him to destroy planets, Ivory assumed her father had made it out of the wreckage because that was just what he did. She just assumed her father would make it back to her and tell her what he'd left to do.

She'd been sorely mistaken.

Her father hadn't made it out alive. He'd been killed on an exploding planet by a Saiyan, the very creatures her father had set out to destroy so long ago. All of the ships sent to Namek that day were programmed to transmit data back to their main base of operations, where Ivory had been waiting at the time. Most of the data that came back had been corrupted, too scrambled to make heads or tails of it. The audio files weren't any better, a bunch of garbled static that no one could decrypt. It took a squad of their best men to make any of the data into anything worth watching. The audio was choppy, but Ivory was able to hear the name 'Goku' and realized that the man was either a Namekian or some other species. When the name was referenced along with Prince Vegeta, Ivory was quick to put the pieces together: Goku had to be a Saiyan. Video data was useless at first, but surveillance feed came in that showed a very fuzzy video of a blonde haired man sprinting through the halls to find something. He made it into the main control room, where he mashed button after button until the screen faded to black.

A man with golden hair, unlike any alien species she'd ever encountered, had been on her father's ship. If that wasn't a Super Saiyan, like the stories her father had told her about, then Ivory didn't know who it could've been. What she did know was that this 'Goku' had been the one to kill her family, and the one that she was going to bring to his knees. But if he could take down her father, she had to be stronger than him. She didn't know how much stronger, but she guessed that only someone 100 times stronger than her father could beat him, so that's what she had to be: 100 times stronger than her father at his fullest.

She did everything in her power to attain that strength. Training was one thing, but she recalled old tales of where to find power and followed those leads. Some of her searches led nowhere, some led her to strange planets with very harsh atmospheres, to strange creatures with elixirs she took without hesitation, and some led her to odd rituals that may have had a chance to kill her. There were costs of course, costs that most people would've turned away from in fear of being overwhelmed, but none of that mattered when it came to avenging her father. Even if it meant she lost her sanity, she'd do anything to bring her father back. And she suffered the past eleven years, but it would all be worth it when Goku was dead.

"No one messes with the Cold Family," she said aloud. "Especially not filthy Saiyans."

A console began flashing from the far side of the room. That was either a distress call from their scouts, or a progress report from her agents. Hopefully they found something substantial this time; the last report yielded nothing of worth and if she didn't have the information they needed, she'd be highly upset.

A strange face greeted her when she answered the call. A small part of Ivory tensed with fear, scared that someone had somehow intercepted the call or killed her agent, and her fear was a bit warranted. His garments looked like they were made of cheap material, his hair styled in a swept fashion and strangely colored and…he just looked _wrong._ The only thing that assured her that this was one of her agents was the familiar salute. A salute all agents of the army gave to the royal family.

" _Agent Biamuh reporting in."_

Biamuh was part of a…secret faction of her father's army and had been her personal bodyguard ever since she was a child. His specialty wasn't on the battlefield, but rather behind the scenes. When Frieza was conducting trade and being a diplomat, there were certain assignments that…required some finesse. That's what kind of person Biamuh was and where he came in. Biamuh's ability involved assuming the shape/form of whatever species he made contact with, much like the late Captain Ginyu. However, Biamuh was special in the fact that he only needed to assume an identity once before he could call on it as many times as he deemed necessary. He had hundreds of identities to pick from (at least, Ivory had only seen about a hundred) and taught himself to imitate voices. It was because of this ability that made him a valuable asset to her father and the fact that Biamuh didn't show off his ability or brag about it; he only used it when absolutely necessary. There were times when brute force wasn't necessary and strings needed to be pulled that Frieza couldn't pull at the moment, and Biamuh was the person to do it. Biamuh was extremely intelligent, loyal, and had been taking care of Ivory since she was a child. He was the only one who she could trust with this sort of mission.

"Biamuh. I've been waiting for your report. Have you discovered anything new about the planet?"

" _It's very…for the lack of a better word Princess, it's primitive. Lack of resources that make the planet worth very little if you were to sell it, the technology is interesting but unlike anything you've been exposed to, the gravity is almost nonexistent, and the planet is mostly composed of water."_

"So, it's a useless mudball?" No wonder she had never heard of the planet until her grandfather died. Who would put that on a radar if there's nothing of value there? "What makes it so special then? Is it the species?"

" _They're mammalian creatures Princess. You could easily pass as one of them, with how little you look like your late father."_

Ivory clenched her fist. That was one of the things she hated. She looked nothing like her father, in _any_ regard. She lacked gems, a tail, her skin was too soft, her eyes were too wide…she got of her genes from her mother and she hated when her looks were brought up. She knew she looked strange, like a mammal, and she cursed it every day. But, Biamuh meant well; she couldn't punish him for a mere observation.

" _Power levels all remain in the single digits, with only a few hitting the doubles. There are beings scattered around who hit three-digit, but they shouldn't be a problem for you."_

That meant that the Saiyans were either hiding their power, or they didn't reside on Earth. Considering her Grandfather traveled to the planet because there were rumors that the Saiyans were there, she was willing to be that they were suppressing their actual power in order to blend in better and avoid detection. They'd be harder to find because of it, especially since scouters were effectively useless. Ivory would have to comb through the entire planet to try and catch a glimpse of the Saiyan. Tracking them from there would take even more time.

"What of their language?"

" _The written system is…strange and the combination of symbols doesn't make sense at times, but conversing is as easy as we're communicating now. The number system is fairly similar as well; as I said Princess, they are very primitive."_

A trip to a mudball with primitive a technology and species. It sounded like a hassle, and the idea of simply destroying the planet from space sounded much more appealing now. Her father wasn't a man of much patience and he'd probably do the same in her situation. _'It's all for father,'_ Ivory reminded herself.

"Is there anything else substantial to report?"

" _Yes Princess. During our combing of the planet, we managed to locate Prince Vegeta."_

Ivory nearly choked. Prince Vegeta? They found him? She knew Biamuh was efficient, but having located Prince Vegeta already? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she didn't have all the information she needed at the moment and there was a lot more to discuss. "And the Goku person?"

" _Unfortunately not Princess."_

Well, that was a bit disappointing, but having Prince Vegeta's location was useful to her. She knew she could bring at least one of the Saiyans that hurt her father to their knees, but the other? What was she to do knowing that he remained hidden? The more information she got, the more situations came up and she had to find ways to resolve them.

…she had two options from here. They could continue with their original plan to find anything valuable on the planet, challenge Vegeta and kill him, then destroy the planet and hope Goku died along with it. Or, she could use the knowledge she gained to her advantage and make her revenge all the more sweeter. Option one was quick, but option two sounded like a lot more fun.

"Biamuh, have you checked in with my mother yet?"

" _No ma'am. I contacted you first."_

Good. "Leave out _all_ of the information you just told me regarding Prince Vegeta and the species. Tell her about the planet itself, but nothing more. I have an idea, but to execute it, I need time to perfect it. I don't need to explain the consequences of what will happen if to you if you let anything slip to my mother."

" _I wouldn't dream of it Princess. When will you touch down on the planet?"_

"In a week's time. I expect you to gather more information in that time and meet us at the site of my grandfather's last coordinates. I also expect you and your team to meet with us on arrival."

" _Of course Princess."_

Ivory ended the call, trying to think of what she could do from this point. Their original plan would be much easier; she could kill everyone in the planet, including the people who wronged her, in one swoop and erase the planet from existence. She could be done with the rest of the Saiyans in a single move. But…

She wanted revenge for her father, a man who never just let wrongdoings against him resolve themselves. Nor was he a man to take the easy way out. He got his hands dirty when he needed to, and Ivory was going to do the same. Would their original plan be easier? Yes, it would. But it wouldn't get the revenge she wanted. What she had in mind would guarantee the type of revenge she wanted.

* * *

Ivory remained in her room for the last leg of their trip. The main reason was because she wanted to savor the little time she had left alone. Since her father's death, she'd been coddled and suffocated by her mother and minions alike, like they were trying to prevent her from doing something drastic (maybe she killed a minion or two out of anger, but it was justifiable). The only time she was alone was when she was training, and that was mostly because every time someone interrupted her, they'd become her newest partner and likely not survive the encounter with her. But she was never alone, with someone always checking on her for years. She didn't need anyone trying to keep her company; what she needed was time for grieve. But she was done grieving, and this time was used in a better way.

With all the information she gathered, she had to do something with it. She'd made frequent calls to Biamuh, where he discussed more of the information he found out about the planet. All of it pointed to the planet being habitable, thriving, and easy to conquer if she wanted to. The location of Prince Vegeta wasn't precise, but it was narrowed down to a general location, and it was likely he knew where the other Saiyans were since they his subordinates. Since she could blend in with the species, she could hide among them for a while until she could face Son Goku and Prince Vegeta and kill them once and for all. Time-consuming and drawn out as it made be, the plan she created would make her father proud.

* * *

' _Goodness this planet is bland.'_ Maybe it was just the area they landed in, but Ivory had traveled to a myriad of more interesting planets in her time and Earth…was disappointing. Biamuh did say their technology was primitive, and now she realized that it might be due to their lack of resources. The only thing significant about the planet was the amount of water it had, but it made her wonder why they didn't use the water as an energy source. With the abundance of water, it'd be easy to make energy and advance their technology; it could likely power the entire planet with the mass of water.

Dwelling on the planet's water supply wasn't helping. She needed to focus on right now.

Ivory had to refrain from rolling her eyes when her a procession of soldiers exited the ship, her mother following in her full glory. She had explicitly told her mother to try and be subtle, and apparently ten soldiers was as subtle as she could get. Part of Ivory wanted to kill the soldiers since they'd only be a nuisance, but a bigger part of her wanted to let her mother enjoy the luxury while she could; her plan would require them to lay low and the soldiers weren't going to help them do that. Also, she _did_ finalize the new plan two days ago and hadn't informed her mother of it yet. She definitely could've said something but what's done is done.

Waiting for them were two familiar faces and one she didn't recognize, meaning that Biamuh must've assumed a new identity since the last time they spoke. Heck, he probably had new ones that Ivory still hadn't seen yet. This one wasn't much of an improvement, but she would take what she could get.

"Princess." The trio dropped into a low bow in front of her and didn't rise until she told them to.

"Biamuh." Ivory nodded at him, then looked past to the other two agents that had been on his team. "Soya. Yihnans." Soya and Yihnans were part of Biamuh's squad, and while Ivory wasn't as acquainted with them as much as she was Biamuh, they were still a part of the highest order in her father's army and Biamuh trusted them with his life. She also didn't know much about how they worked, but she had to put her trust in him and his team. "Is there anything of value on the planet?"

"Unfortunately not Princess."

Nothing? Then the initial trip would've been a waste anyways. There was a part of her hoping there would be something that would make the planet the least bit interesting but now she knew there wasn't anything that made this planet stand out, meaning it was worth nothing in the Planet Trade. She would've liked to maybe sell it, but there was no reason to now.

Ivory felt her mother place her hands on her shoulders. "Well my dear, since the planet yields nothing, you can begin the carnage."

"Actually mother," Ivory stepped away from her and joined Biamuh and his team, trying to keep a smirk off her face. "There's been a slight change in plans."

"Oh?" Kirsi's beautiful features twisted into something of displeasure. "What kind of slight change?"

"I've decided that my revenge would be much sweeter if we didn't just destroy the planet. Yes, we'd take out the Saiyan along with the planet, but I'd rather find him on my own and slowly take away everything he loves. Because if father has taught me anything, it's exactly how to break someone. This is how we break Son Goku: take away the things he loves and _then_ destroy him."

How Kirsi wanted to protest. There was nothing wrong with her plan. Earth was an unknown mudball that didn't deserve to exist! It would've been easier to just do away with the planet! But, there wasn't much she could say in protest. She may have been Ivory's mother, but the girl had the tendency to lash out and it didn't matter who it was. Kirsi had once been on the receiving end of Ivory's rage and nearly lost her life. While she wanted to say something and force Ivory to change her mind, she would rather live to see another day. "Fine Ivory. I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences of your decision."

"There won't _be_ consequences Mother. This will work out for us in the end." With that, she turned back to Biamuh and his team, noting a large object behind them that looked like a small space pod. "What is this strange vehicle Biamuh?"

"This is a mode of transportation commonly used by the Earthlings. It functions very much like the ship, only it can't reach the same speeds. It will make travel much easier as Earthlings can only fly when assisted by a vehicle like this or one of a similar build." He opened one of the doors and gestured for Ivory to get in. "I will explain what I can on the way Princess. For now, we should make our way to the residence I've acquired for you. There's much to explain and you'll be more comfortable after the long trip here."

Ivory didn't hesitate as she climbed into the strange vehicle, surveying the interior and controls. It was vastly different from the ship, not just in terms of size. There weren't nearly as many control in this thing as the ship, and it was very simplistic in design. There was a mechanism that looked like it was to steer and a myriad of other buttons, but she would have to ask Biamuh what the other buttons did. The material she was sitting on was felt a bit firmer than what she was used to and it couldn't sit nearly as many people as the ship could. The vehicle, and many other things on Earth, would take a bit of time for Ivory to familiarize herself with, but she could stomach it if I meant getting closer to her goal.

She waited for her mother to climb into the vehicle and frowned when she made no move to do so. "Mother? Are you getting in?"

"I don't like this Ivory," Kirsi said, eyeing the vehicle with disdain. "This plan seems needlessly risky. What if you get caught?"

"Mother, don't think that all that time I spent alone was spent just solitude. I was thinking of a plan and I had Biamuh help me. There's no risk of being caught."

"But Ivory, do you really want to spend all this time on this mudball? What would your father think?"

Ivory clenched her fist tightly. Maybe when she was younger, that statement would've made her feel guilty and fooled her into complying with her mother's wishes. Now it only made her angry. She wasn't a fool; she was old enough to make her own decisions and knew better than anyone how her father thought. She once again understood that her father might've chosen the easy route, but he did things for himself sometimes as well. The one thing she didn't inherit from him was his tendency to just destroy and conquer without much thought; Ivory wanted revenge and she was going to get it her way.

Kirsi held her ground for only a moment or two more before relenting. "I still don't agree with this." With assistance, she climbed into the vehicle beside Ivory and looked around the interior as if it was going to start shrinking on her. Ivory couldn't hold back an eye roll, thinking of all the time they were wasting. "Maybe we should-"

"You could always leave mother. Nothing is stopping you from going home. If you don't agree, I'll be fine alone." If her mother was going to complain the whole time, Ivory would much rather be alone to do this rather than hear her mother's backseat talk.

Kirsi cut her eyes at her daughter, almost lashing out harshly, but calmed when she realized who she was about to speak to. Ivory had grown a bit rash and impulsive in the last few years, and like her father, often killed someone when they spoke out of line to her. Even if she was family, Ivory might strike out against her. "Fine. I'll remain here with you. But I'm only giving you four months. After that, we're leaving."

' _More like_ _ **you're**_ _leaving,'_ Ivory thought. Even if her mother tried to force her, she had no power over Ivory. Four months might've seemed like too little, but Ivory had as much time as she wanted here. Besides, her mother had no real power in the empire either. But if she wanted to find that out the hard way, Ivory wouldn't stop her.

* * *

The planet was…fascinating, to say the least. Ivory might've been wrong in her assumption that the planet would be boring. The people all wore fashion Ivory had never seen before, but it looked nicer than she realized. The architecture wasn't as impressive, but it's style was the most charming to her. Vehicles like the one she was in passed by every second, some filled to the brim with people while others contained only a single passenger. Ivory felt like a child again just watching the people go by.

"I've taken the liberty of acquiring a place almost as grand as the palace. Unfortunately, it isn't the best, but getting something fit for a princess would've caused an uproar. This was the better option."

"I trust that every decision that you've made is one for the best Biamuh," Ivory replied. "I assume the rest of your team is on guard?"

"Yes Princess. They're watching us from the sky, just as a precaution. We wouldn't want anything happening to your or the Queen."

Ivory nodded. She would always be impressed by how dedicated Biamuh was. Not many people would go as far as he had, nor get the same results. She would be sure to reward him, maybe even promote him, when she was finished here.

Biamuh soon pulled up to a place that wasn't quite a palace, but was much larger than the places they passed. It looked like it would hold a good portion of their army without much trouble. It was significantly larger than their ship, each floor lined with large arched windows. The outside was painted in a nice cream color with brown accents here and there. There was a pathway leading from where the car was parked to the front door, the sides lined with bright flowers. "This is where we'll be staying?"

"Yes Princess. It has been cleaned of all pests and stocked with the necessary provisions. You may choose to rest, or I can relay all the knowledge I have acquired. It is all up to you." He opened the door on her side and gestured for her to get out, letting Ivory get out and survey the area. The garden was spectacular for one; Ivory was often brought flowers from planets as gifts, but they always withered and die because she couldn't properly care for them. She never had a garden before, and she loved the one presented to her. She could spend hours out here if she wanted.

" _This_ is where we'll be staying?" Kirsi narrowed her eyes in disgust. "It's…rather small."

"I like it. We'll fit in better." And considering the houses they passed on the way here, it was large enough for what they needed.

"We wouldn't have needed to "fit in" if we went with the original plan, but you had to go and change it."

"If this is going to be your attitude the entire time, then leave mother. Because if you continue this griping, I'll send you home myself or silence you forever." She wasn't going to tolerate being doubted the entire time.

Kirsi once again went silent. "Biamuh, show me to my quarters. I'd like to rest."

Biamuh glanced at Ivory to see if he was allowed, and when she gave a tiny nod, he began to lead her away. Ivory saw the tension in her mother's shoulders and she walked away but she was looking forward to stretching her legs and acquainting herself with her new home.

* * *

Ivory explored what she could while Biamuh was away, finding a large library with shelves so high she couldn't see the top of them; she could probably see them if she flew up to the top. She may end up spending time in here or out in the garden when she wasn't out exploring the earth. Biamuh said the place was large and probably filled with other rooms like this.

"I'm back Princess. Your mother is resting and the others are securing the perimeter. Would you like me to show you to your room or would you rather talk?"

"Let's talk." Ivory physically couldn't rest anymore; she'd go crazy. "I want to know all I can about this planet."

"Very well." He gestured to a table and comfy looking chairs around it. "Please, sit."

Ivory sat down in one of the chairs and couldn't help but open the heavy book that was sitting on the table. There was a black and white picture on the first page that depicted a man hanging off of some vines holding trying to hold onto a woman's hand. The next page had a bunch of symbols that made no sense to her, jumbled together in a paragraph that could've been about anything. She knew it had something to do with the man and woman but she didn't know what their story could possibly be.

"Biamuh, what is this book?"

"Ah." Biamuh pulled the book closer to himself. "It is a simple story about forbidden love. I haven't finished it myself, but people seem to enjoy it. I don't see the appeal, but you could see for yourself once I teach you the language. That is, if you'd like to." He placed in an empty space on the shelf beside him, straightening his back and folding his hands on the table. "For now, let me relay all the information I've learned."

Ivory sat back and listened intently. All the information was helpful, but she couldn't help her thoughts from wandering back to her father. She couldn't imagine how the Saiyans managed to kill her father, but she wasn't going to let them get away with it. Not for much longer. They were going to pay for what they've done.

' _Don't worry father. I will avenge you.'_

 _A/N: So as you can see, I changed a lot. I wanted to highlight the relationship between Ivory and her mother (whose name I changed because the last one annoyed me), took away a character, and added a couple of characters for later. I changed a bunch of names of characters and changed a lot of the plot. This entire thing is going to be a bit of a slow burn. I really hope you guys like this newer version as much as I do._


	2. Chapter 2

If Ivory had to spend another minute cooped up in this house with her mother, she'd likely kill her.

They had only been on the planet for about four days now and in that time, Ivory had explored the entire house and garden, but hadn't been farther than that. She wanted to venture into town soon but wanted to get settled on the planet and get used to its atmosphere before she went exploring. But, instead of trying to learn with her or keep to herself, her mother had complained each and every day and berated Ivory every time they were together. Ivory had been in a good mood on the first day, but her mood decreased with each passing day that she had to hear her mother complain. She tried to keep calm and not do anything rash, but today was going to be her breaking point. She wasn't just upset with her mother, she was itching to get out and burn off some of her energy before she did something drastic.

"Does something trouble you Princess?"

Ivory peered over the cover of the book she was reading to look at Biamuh. She had been trying to get a grasp of the language earlier and tried her hand at reading their language but was honestly just staring at the jumble of text until she could recognize symbols. As many languages as she was taught, this was by far the most challenging. Nothing really made sense to her and it was frustrating that she couldn't grasp it yet. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You haven't turned the page for a while now."

"I…" She really _was_ trying to read it but her thoughts kept wandering. "I'm irritated Biamuh."

"With the Queen?"

Most everyone who served under Ivory knew that her and her mother and tended to…disagree. They had a loving relationship on the surface and Ivory did care about her, but whatever maternal bond they were supposed to have just wasn't there. Ivory didn't know when it started but she knew it had something to do with the death of her father; after he died, Ivory's relationship with everyone became strained, but especially that of her mother. She worried when her mother was hurt or upset, but she wouldn't be quick to seek affection from her. From her father, of course, but her mother? The last time Ivory willingly wanted to hug her was…she couldn't even remember. She remembered her mother reaching out to her for affection and Ivory always felt like it was a chore more than something she wanted to do. That's how bad their relationship was.

"Yes. I know she isn't content with my plan, but if I make a mistake, I should be the one to deal with the consequences. If she dislikes being here so much, I'm not forcing her to stay. We have an empire to run and she can go back to doing that."

Biamuh chuckled. "If I may speak out of turn Princess, your father's organization would all apart if the Queen tried to take over."

Ivory laughed. She left Sorbet in charge of their forces before she left, knowing that her father trusted him and that Sorbet was, if anything, loyal to _her_ and not her mother. After her father's death, Sorbet had been the once to coach Ivory on strategy when she wasn't training to get stronger. He wanted her to succeed and be as great as her father had been. Her mother didn't like Sorbet and refused to listen to him, regardless of the experience he had. If her mother were to go back, Ivory would likely have to follow and fix whatever her mother stirred up or strip her mother of her status and put Sorbet in charge. Either way, it would end with Ivory taking over like she was supposed to. "I wouldn't allow her a position of power. I would still rule, even if I was all the way from here." She set the book to the side and stood. "I grow tired of being in the house. We're going out Biamuh. I don't care where, and don't you dare tell my mother we're leaving, but I'm learning the lay of the land _now_ before I go stir crazy."

Biamuh bowed, trying to hide his smile. "Of course Princess. Allow me to make preparations before we leave. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to visit?"

"A market area perhaps? I'd like to expand my wardrobe a little, and maybe find something for mother while I'm at it." Something that would hold her mother's attention for just a little while, at least until Ivory located the Saiyans. If she had to keep buying her mother gifts to keep her placated, Ivory would do it until she had her revenge. "And any areas you feel are important. I need to have all bases covered if I'm going to do this correctly."

She wasn't rushing in blind like her mother thought. Once she had a better lay of the land, it'd be easier to blend in as if she were a normal earthling and get more information. She could even take the Saiyans by surprise by hiding among the earthlings. Her possibilities could be endless if she played her cards right. But to do that, she needed to have all cards on the table.

"Of course Princess."

* * *

Her father had always told her that her curious nature would get her into trouble one day, but Ivory never paid attention to him when he said that. She was naturally curious and every time she accompanied Frieza to a new planet, he'd grab her by the neck and keep her still because she was likely to run off the moment she was allowed. If he didn't grab her in time, and most often than not he couldn't grab her, she would run off to sate her curiosity and explore everything she could in the time she was allowed. If he were able to grab her in time, he'd hold onto her while he conducted business and let her run free afterwards.

Honestly, her father could've spent less time on planets he had little business with if he reigned her in before they landed. He never really told her not to go exploring, only held her back from getting off the ship too quickly. In fact, if he hadn't had to spend time conducting trade and making deals, her father probably would've accompanied her himself. When he did have actual business, he would send Zarbon and Dodoria with her to make sure she didn't get hurt or wander to far (the one time they returned and Ivory had slipped away without them noticing, Frieza beat them within an inch of their lives and had the entire ship search for her). No matter where they landed, Ivory had to see the land.

Years later, she still couldn't break that habit.

She was so happy to finally be outside even if the planet was a bit on the hot side. From what she saw the day they arrived, the planet was more interesting than reports had said. Earth had been brushed off as the most useless planet to date and hadn't been a place of interest (save for when her father and grandfather traveled there), but why? What did this planet lack that made it go on the radar as unusable? What was different?

Ivory was sure it was a mudball when they first arrived, but now that Biamuh was leading her around, her opinion had changed.

The Earth had taken her by surprise. One of the first things she noticed was the fashion, simplistic garb with minimal flare and made of material that looked soft but inexpensive. People of a higher class wore clothes with bundles of fabric and jewels that really made it stand out. People had bags and accessories galore on their person and carried around bags of various cost and design. Unlike other planets she visited, each gender wasn't divided and forced to wear particular clothing and everyone was free to express themselves as wanted. It made her curious as to how the planet was ruled. Did the people govern themselves or was there a ruler or council in place?

"Biamuh, what's the hierarchy like on this planet?" Most planets she visited had people divided up by class, from peasants to kings, some weren't divided at all and everything was shared equally, and some planets had a council of rulers that decided most of the rules. So, what was kind of rules were in place here?

"As far as my knowledge goes, I believe there is a "king" of sorts that rules the entire earth. He is of great significance to this planet and the people. Much like your father, he is highly respected among the people and has his own forces to command. However, he's seen as a benevolent ruler to everyone, well respected, and his duty is to the people."

' _Benevolent? Then he's a pushover! How can someone have so much respect when they're benevolent?'_ You didn't have real power by just being kind, and people didn't actually respect you. Being kind was a form of manipulation, nothing more. Ivory learned that when she was a child; people took kindness for granted and that was why her father ruled the way he did. He got _results._ Those planets that had benevolent rulers in place? All of them were torn apart by rebellion and coups. Benevolence was pointless. The best rulers were ones like her father, who made sure his subjects knew their place. "Is this king powerful? Is that why he's the ruler on the planet?"

"I don't actually know Princess. I have only heard about him, never saw him in person. Though, I doubt his power would compare to yours. The highest power levels we recorded were in this area and they were only in the triple digits. I'm not sure if its his or not, but it doesn't seem like power level determines rank."

Triple digits? If she didn't have to worry about the Saiyans on the planet, she could conquer it in a heartbeat. But as it stands, Ivory was still going to lay low. Being the ruler of the planet could come later, after the Saiyans were dead. Maybe she'd keep it around for a little while and use the abundance of water for a different purpose; she already had some ideas for what to do with the water to make this planet far more advanced.

But those were plans for a different day. For now, she'd focus on learning her way around.

"Princess?"

"I was just thinking Biamuh. Don't worry about me. But tell me, where does the Prince rank in all this?" Was he parading around as some type of royalty, trying to pretend he was still the prince of a race? Or had he been reduced to a low-class whelp, struggling for a meal and wishing he was lavish royalty once again? How satisfying would that be if that was how she found him: a dirty, miserable ex-prince who lost his throne and his subjects, forced to live like a rat. She'd enjoy rubbing it in his face before she killed him.

"He looked the same, though he was with one of the wealthiest women in this area. I'll give you more information on her later; she seems to be a person of interest for you."

"Truly? And why is that? Not simply because of Vegeta I assume." She didn't doubt Biamuh, not with everything he had relayed to her. But her mother, as loathe as Ivory was to admit it, was right: Ivory did need to be careful while they were here and there was no need to investigate someone who held no purpose to her plans. If this woman was allied with Vegeta, it might be dangerous to pursue her, and could throw a wrench into her plans if Vegeta told the woman everything about serving under her father. There were risks involved, risks she couldn't afford to take.

"No, but trust me when I tell you to keep an eye on her. She'll be very useful to you if you can get her on your side."

"I'll trust your opinion on this one but it's your head if she turns out to be useless." Biamuh had a tendency to be cryptic sometimes, but it _was_ always in her best interest. If he said this woman was important, Ivory would listen to him. He knew the consequences of being wrong or giving her useless information.

They continued walking, Biamuh navigating the crowds while Ivory followed silently. To his credit, Biamuh was right with what he said earlier: she looked almost identical to earthlings and Biamuh had chosen a new identity, one that passed as normal on this planet. For all intents and purposes, they were another pair of people in the crowd. They looked, dressed, and sounded like they'd been born here. This was the only time not looking like her father actually benefited her; the less than appealing features she got from her mother were good for something after all. Biamuh looked even closer to the species due to his time here: his new disguise this time had even stranger features and hair, but it was apparently enough to garner appreciative looks and a few females stopping to ask for a date. It was a little annoying and Biamuh seemed uncomfortable each time they were stopped but they held it together. Biamuh knew better than to blow their cover and Ivory was desperately trying not to.

"Something just occurred to me Biamuh. You said the woman I should keep an eye on is the wealthiest around. Does that mean there _is_ a class system and hierarchy?" Was there some sort of social order on this planet that she didn't know about? Because if so, they'd have to keep that from her mother else she'd insist that they needed to be at the top. Ivory had already explained that they'd have to blend in; suddenly moving up in the order would raise some questions that Ivory would no doubt have to answer. They lived comfortably right now and didn't need to jeopardize where they stood because her mother still wanted to live like a queen.

"To put it simply: yes. It operates a little differently than you'd think. You can tell the rich from the poor, as most of them are identifiable by their dress, and others simply flaunt their wealth around. Wealth is a determining factor in a lot of their lives."

' _So a class system is universal.'_ She still had questions concerning hierarchy but those could be saved for later. There were other, more basic questions that needed answers. "Speaking of wealth, how does currency work on this planet?" She knew they couldn't just survive in their home for months on end; they'd need to get supplies at one point and might need currency to do so. This wasn't like their previous situation, where they had anything they could ever want at the tips of their fingers. They needed to know how to survive here. She wasn't as concerned about food at the moment since the residence they were staying at was well-stocked, but it _would_ run out after some time and have to be replaced. It was her job to make sure they stayed comfortable while they were here and she'd do that by any means necessary.

"It isn't as difficult as you may think. The currency here has a different name and everything you may want has a different price attached to it."

"So, similar to how father used to conduct trade?" Then that wouldn't be difficult to grasp at all. Of course, they wouldn't be bartering planets or labor or anything of the sort, but the concept was the same.

"Very much so. The only difference is the currency is valued differently. Don't worry about it: you'll find that everything here is very similar to the way you used to live."

' _Except father isn't with me.'_ She woke up every morning thinking she was just having a bad dream, only to be met with the reality that this wasn't a nightmare. Her father wouldn't come into the room and comfort her until she went back to sleep or tell her stories of all his conquests until the new day. He wouldn't sneak her out to look at the moons of a planet or watch the stars with her. She would wake up in her new room and not recognize anything, and no one would come in and tell her that it was alright. Her father was dead and this was her reality. It was a bit overwhelming to be here but she'd push through if meant finishing her father's work. She couldn't fail him; she _wouldn't_ fail him.

Biamuh seemed to notice her distress and cleared his throat. "If you would like, we could think about the wardrobe and finding a gift for the queen. I'm sure you'll enjoy where I take you." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a series of small plastic cards, all with a different series of numbers across them. "I have all the necessary funds for the endeavor."

"Yes. I'd like to see what markets are like on the planet. I'd like new clothes and I need to find a gift for mother." She was hoping there would be some kind of jewelry she could purchase. That was probably the only thing that would keep her mother happy.

* * *

' _This gem is beautiful.'_ Ivory had never seen anything this color before. It was a blue gem of sorts, but not quite as dark as a sapphire. It was light, like the second moon in the Avashian sky. Her mother would like it; Ivory remembered all the trips they to Avashi and how her mother praised the moon. This would be the perfect gift for her and might put her in a better mood about this whole thing.

"Do you think your mother would like that one?" Biamuh wasn't really sure what the Queen would like and left the decision to Ivory. He didn't spend much time with the Queen as he swore his whole life to Ivory when she was small, so he had little clue as to the Queen's tastes. If he'd been shopping for his princess, he'd know exactly what to get. But the Queen? He knew next to nothing.

"She'd love it. The color would suit her rather nicely." Her mother always dressed lavishly and had a collection of jewels for every occasion. She was always happy when gifted a new set and if Ivory could keep her occupied with new jewels, she'd do it. "This should keep her satisfied for a while, at least until I'm done gathering information."

Biamuh had taken her to a "mall" which was a large building that was filled to the brim with stores. Just about anything could be found here, clothes of all different styles, jewelry, accessories, shoes; a little bit of everything could be found here and it was a popular place based on the amount of people here. Shopping to expand their wardrobe would come later, after they found a gift for her mother. Ivory knew just how picky her mother could be and wanted that out the way first before they did anything else. She spotted a jewelry store and knew that if there was one thing her mother liked, it was jewels. Ivory knew that a fine jewel would entertain her mother for weeks on end before she desired a new one. Now that Ivory knew the mall was within walking distance, she could afford to buy her mother something the moment her attention started to wane.

"Is there anything you would like?"

Ivory hadn't really seen anything she liked, as she wasn't much for jewelry, but maybe she'd look for something. All the jewelry she'd ever gotten had sat in a box because she didn't particularly like wearing it, thinking it flashy and gaudy. Maybe it was just the jewelry her mother wore, but this planet could be different. Maybe she'd have a change of heart. "I'll look, but I'm not sure."

She had only been looking for a few moments, not really caring for anything she saw, when a necklace in a display caught her eye. "That. I want that."

It was a silver necklace with a purple gem in the center. The gem was lovely, a deep purple that was almost exactly like her father's bio-gems. It was off by two or three shades in color, something that Ivory noticed immediately, but it was so similar to her father's gem that she loved it. She didn't have gems like her father and she accepted from a young age that she never would; all she ever wanted was physical traits like her father and this necklace could at least help her pretend she did. It would let her feel closer to him.

Biamuh took a closer look at the necklace. "That gem bears a striking resemblance to-"

"I know and I want it."

Biamuh nodded. "Give me a moment princess. If you see anything else, be sure to let me know."

Ivory didn't even want to look for anything else. She'd be happy as long as she had the necklace. The only piece of jewelry she wore every day was a pendant she'd gotten from her father, but the chain had rusted and was close to falling apart. This necklace would only serve as a mere replacement as nothing would ever come close to being as precious to her as her pendant, but the fact that the color was so close to her father made it worth it.

Biamuh returned a moment later with a small box and a bag. "The necklace came with a set of bracelets, which I took the liberty of getting for you as well. Would you like to wear them right now?"

"Yes." She held out her wrist and let Biamuh clip the bracelets on, then turned and held her hair up so that he could put the necklace on. "Thank you Biamuh."

"Of course. Now, let us go. You wanted to get more clothes and there are many shops that you can choose from."

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

If Biamuh was fed up with all her questions, he didn't show it.

Or maybe he was just eager to please and show off everything he had learned while here. Either way, he had all the answers to her questions or offered information even if she hadn't said anything. Most of it was him pointing out objects that she should pay attention to or learn how to work, and the rest was more serious business, such as their search radius and suspected Saiyans. Sometimes Ivory got side-tracked by something she saw, but Biamuh once again didn't say anything.

They passed by another shop when something in the window caught her eye. "Don't we have one of those screens at the house?" She remembered seeing them in numerous rooms in the house, but she didn't know how they worked. She hadn't made time to actually try figuring out the one in her room, more concerned with learning the language rather than how their machines functioned. It was something she was going to come to later, once she could read all the symbols presented to her.

"Yes. These screens play a number of televised shows. As you see, this species is easily entertained." Biamuh pointed to a gathered crowd of people in front of each screen, which broadcasted a different program on each one. Some people in the crowd were young, some were old, but their eyes were all glued to the screen. "They get entertainment from televised shows such as this one."

There was one particular show that seemed to hold everyone's attention, as it played on at least five different screens. A man with a ridiculous hairstyle and weird facial hair spoke boisterously into a mic, causing a crowd to go wild. Women swooned, men shouted, children held up toys, even the elderly were causing a fuss over this man. She couldn't hear what he was talking about over the noise from the crowd watching the screens, but it was undeniable that they all adored him.

"Who is that man and why do the people seem to go crazy for him?"

"That Princess, is the World Martial Arts Champion, Mr. Satan. Get used to that name Princess because he's a celebrity on this planet due his proficiency in martial arts and his feats in saving the world. Everyone knows him and looks up to him as their savior."

Ivory studied the man carefully. His physique spoke of a well-trained fighter and from the crowd both in front of the screens and on the screens, his charisma captivated them. Anything he said people would probably do. "I guess he looks the part of a fighter but looks can be deceiving. I'm guessing _he's_ the one with the highest power level?"

"I haven't managed to get close enough to him to see, but he boasts about his strength. We can only assume at this point."

Could this be the earth's ruler? It certainly seemed plausible. If he was a so-called savior, of course the people would make him their king. Based on what Biamuh said, the king was well respected and well loved by the people for his benevolence. But while it could be him, there was also the possibility that he was a figurehead. Putting on a face for the people while the real king ruled privately. It was a good strategy if anything; this man excluded confidence even through the screen. He'd be an excellent choice as a figurehead if he wasn't the ruler already.

"You can ask anyone about him and they'll ramble on and on about how great he is," Biamuh explained. "It's not very difficult to get close to him, as he makes public appearances, but he is always surrounded by a crowd. It was tough for me to get a reading because of the amount of people around him."

"Huh. Considering what you've told me about the other power levels, that makes sense." He'd be the strongest warrior on this planet if the Saiyans weren't here, but still not a problem for her. It would be a waste to try and attack this 'Mr. Satan' now, but it'd be fun to conquer the planet and kill that buffoon first. No better way to get a species under your control than the kill the person they look up to. "Is there anything else about him that I should be aware of?"

"No, that is all to report. There isn't much more you'd be interested in. I've tried to come up with as many people of interest for you in this area, but there aren't many. For that, I apologize."

Ivory shook her head. She wasn't upset with Biamuh, far from it actually. "You have nothing to apologize for Biamuh. You gathered more than enough information for me while you were here than I could've asked for. Trust me; you'll be rewarded for that alone once we're finished on this planet."

Biamuh dipped his head. "Thank you Princess."

She meant it. Ivory was a fair princess. Everyone who had accompanied her on and stayed loyal during the entire duration of this mission were going to be promoted as soon as she returned. If anyone decided to leave when her mother left, they wouldn't be punished, nor would Ivory see it as treason and demote them. They'd do a bit of grunt work until she was satisfied but no one was getting demoted or killed.

"Shall we depart? Or is there something else you'd rather do?"

If she was being honest, she could stand for being out a little while longer and exploring more. But, she did want to get home and review everything she learned, maybe check on her mother. Her mother didn't like exploring like Ivory did and liked material things more than anything. And who knew what kinds of trouble she would get into. "Let's head home. I'd like to give mother her gifts and I need time to think."

"Very well. Follow me."

* * *

"There you two are!"

Ivory kept from rolling her eyes. She knew this was coming but she was hoping her mother would've fallen asleep out of boredom or had actually left, but it was her fault for getting her hopes up.

"Where have you been?! You shouldn't have left me in the house alone!"

"I apologize for leaving for so long mother, But, I went on a trip for you." It was a complete lie but her mother wasn't going to question her about the validity. "I took the liberty of getting new clothes for you, since I know you dislike the ones we discovered on arrival." And she knew _that_ because her mother had complained about the poor quality for _hours_ until she decided to go to bed. That was a headache Ivory could've gone without.

She pulled out a couple of clothing items from a bag and held them out to her mother. Most of the fabric slipped through her fingers and felt light, exactly like her mother would like them. "I think these will fit you better." They had to go through five different stores before they found anything remotely close to her mother's tastes, which was difficult in its own right.

"Oh." Kirsi reached out and ran her fingers over the material. "These…these are gorgeous." She held one of them up to her body and smiled. "I love them."

"I'm glad you like them. We also found you a necklace to wear." She presented the small, ornate box to her mother and watched her eyes light up when she opened it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She looked between Ivory, the dresses, and the necklace. "Perhaps staying here won't be too bad."

"I'm glad you think so Mother." Of _course_ this would change her mother's mind. Dangle a pretty jewel in front of her or nice clothes and you could get her to do anything. There had been too many close calls with her mother making rash decisions because of expensive gifts. Had it not been for Ivory swooping in and stopping her, the empire would've been vastly different now.

"What did you think Princess? How was our excursion? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was…different." Not bad per say, but different. As many planets as she had traveled to, all the diverse cultures she had seen, she had to admit that the Earth had one that she hadn't seen before. Sure, it was composed of many different traditions she had seen on different planets, but the execution was different. It just seemed like this planet was…freer, in a sense. The people lived as they wanted, dressed as they wanted, ate what they wanted; many planets didn't have the same sense of freedom as this one.

"I like what I've seen so far. If given the chance, I would love to see what the whole planet had to offer." Now that she had gotten a taste, she didn't _want_ to destroy the planet. She didn't even want to sell it. She wanted to keep it for herself, make it her personal playground. Earth was unique and she was already enjoying her time here, from just the little bit she saw. "Do you think father would've liked it?"

"I cannot say for sure Princess. Your father looked for value in his planets, not aesthetics."

"Hmm, you're right." Destroying the planet would be a last ditch effort, if the Saiyans ended up stronger than she expected or someone discovered her. Both of those outcomes were implausible but she needed a last resort, just in case.

But if she had to flip the coin of keeping the planet intact or taking out her enemies all at once, then the planet might have to suffer.

 _ **Since this was being re-written after Dragon Ball Super, there was a lot of information about the Frieza Force that came into light that I had to add for story development. There previously weren't many soldiers (named soldiers at least) that I could add as advisors or staff, but with Resurrection F and DBS, I have more to work with. So a couple of names from DBS will show up here and there and I added some extra background to help flesh this story out.**_

 _ **Also don't know if I mentioned this before but this story will move a bit on the slow side. I rushed the last version out and there were holes I didn't fill. This version will explain a bunch of those holes and help flesh out Ivory better than the last one did.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The first two chapters went over amazingly well with everyone and you have no idea how happy that makes me. I've gotten a couple of questions that I'll go ahead and answer and a big thank you to all reviewers new and old. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far.**_

 _ **Dan2018: I want to see the new movie but I am currently broke (and college sucks) so I can't go, which is heartbreaking as I really love Broly and I'm glad he's coming back. If by some miracle I can see it, I'll probably be screaming in absolute joy the whole time.**_

 _ **Otaku4life16: For a while I considered scraping the last version entirely but there were certain scenes from the last version that I really liked and decided to put in this one. Some scenes were just too good to not include.**_

 _ **X3runner: I read the manga when I can because the last year has been a very stressful and busy year. And as for what Ivory is going to do to Gohan, I plan for her to "condition" him in a sense but I can't say much else about how that will go down because I don't want to spoil anything.**_

 _ **Also someone left a review on chapter 1 about Ivory going golden like Frieza, and not gonna lie, that idea made me giggle really hard. Especially considering that I made her my Earthling in Xenoverse 2 and I'm trying to get the Golden Armor for her (she's wearing the Crystal Set right now) and she knows most of Frieza's moves (Death Beam is her favorite super move, Supernova Cooler is her favorite ultimate move).**_

 _ **With that being said, let's see what Kirsi thinks of all of this. This chapter will be short, but it's more of an interlude than anything.**_

* * *

As much as Kirsi loved her daughter, there were times where she absolutely loathed her.

Don't get her wrong, Ivory was her everything. She watched her grow from a tiny infant into the woman she was today. She raised her, comforted her after Frieza's death, took her to beautiful planets to relax, and did what any good mother should. But did Ivory appreciate it?

No.

Ivory tossed her aside once she got where she wanted to be. Never mind all the time Kirsi invested into her, Ivory didn't appreciate any of it. Nor did she think of her mother in those years she trained to get stronger. Ivory's focus was on the Frieza Force and her own strength; whatever other obstacle was in her way was pushed aside, family included. She basically forced Kirsi to take a backseat while Ivory stole the show and did as she pleased.

Kirsi couldn't bring herself to hate her daughter: Ivory was her last living relative, last living blood of the Frieza Clan. If anything ever happened to her and Kirsi, there wouldn't be anyone left to take over the Frieza Force. Of course, Cooler had a wife and children somewhere out in there and King Cold had many illegitimate children he never claimed who could do it, but Kirsi couldn't trust any of their intentions. Who knew what they would do if they had control of the Frieza Force? No, Ivory was the last of the Frieza Clan in Kirsi's eyes and the only one who could properly control the Frieza Force.

But, Ivory wasn't quite ready for that yet. She pretended that she was, but she had no idea how to properly run their armies.

That wasn't Ivory's fault however. Kirsi had a lot of blame on her shoulders for Ivory's ego. After all, Kirsi was the one who inflated that ego, priming Ivory to take over the throne and filing her head with the ideas that she'd be an emperor who could be greater than Frieza. Kirsi had told Ivory time and time again that she would be a mighty ruler of their armies and an empress like no other. Kirsi fed into Ivory's ego so much, maybe that's why she turned out the way she did.

But ego aside, Ivory still had issues Kirsi yearned to correct. As soon as she became as powerful as Frieza, Ivory started acting like she was an empress instead of a princess. She tossed Kirsi aside and spent more of her time among soldiers rather than with her mother, creating her own unique and private faction, recruiting people soldiers like Biamuh and Sorbet to help her learn to be like her father, making the entire Frieza Force swear an oath to her, and asserting herself as an emperor to match that of Frieza. She even made a habit of undermining Kirsi's authority, making decisions for the army without consulting Kirsi first and reassigning soldiers without asking Kirsi's permission. She even went as far as overriding each and every one of Kirsi's new rules and went behind her back to undo every change Kirsi made. She didn't even apologize for anything she did and always justified it with "I'm doing what's best for the Force."

Ivory didn't know what was best for the force. All she was focused on was getting revenge and being as great as her father. She didn't care who she hurt along the way, she just wanted to fulfill her goals.

As much as it pained Kirsi to say it, Ivory was going down the same path as Frieza.

Frieza as intelligent, competent, and powerful, but he had an ego like no other. He'd been overconfident and that ended up killing him. Ivory was slowly leading herself into the grave believing that she knew what she was doing. But she _didn't_ and it hurt that Kirsi couldn't stop her.

Kirsi wanted Ivory to blow up the planet for a reason. Frieza had been obsessed with the Saiyans and their legends, and that obsession ended up being the end of his life. Frieza had let the Saiyans that survived their planet's explosion live and that was his downfall. Ivory was doing the same thing now, letting the Saiyans live even though the easier option was to just get rid of the entire planet. She cursed Ivory for inheriting Frieza's ego; things would've been so much easier if Ivory had been obedient and just listened to Kirsi.

Instead, she ignored Kirsi's warnings and wanted to let the Saiyans live longer than necessary. _'Like father, like daughter.'_

She blamed Frieza for Ivory's faults; Ivory had Kirsi's looks but Frieza's attitude. She should've known from Ivory's behavior as an infant. Always wanting to spend time with her father, accompany him on trips, let him tuck her in an read her stories, wanted to learn how to be just like her father. Kirsi didn't matter to either of them. Both her husband and daughter ignored her, treated her like nothing, used her when they needed her, then tossed her aside when she wasn't useful to them anymore.

And it hurt. Having one of the two people she loved the most die because they found her a nuisance hurt. And the fact that what Kirsi was saying could've saved their lives hurt more; if only Frieza had listened to her when she first asked him to just kill all the Saiyans, maybe he'd still be alive. And if Ivory had just listened to her, maybe it would save her life.

Maybe Kirsi was too forgiving. She _did_ forgive Frieza for not heeding her words even though she had a feeling the Saiyans were trouble and she simply allowed Ivory to stay on this planet even though she knew it was foolish. Why? She couldn't answer that,

Still, that once again didn't excuse Ivory. Had Kirsi been cruel after Frieza's death, when Ivory desperately needed comfort from someone and found solace in her mother's arms? No. Kirsi had opened her arms and held Ivory like any good mother would, comforting her in such a trying time. Ivory had been heavily dependent on Kirsi for a little while after that, needing to confirm that someone she loved wouldn't be taken from her. At that time, Ivory had been an angel. Then Cooler and King Cold had died and Ivory became cruel, doing exactly what Frieza did and acting like Kirsi's ideas didn't matter.

If she had the power to, Kirsi would've taught Frieza and Ivory why they shouldn't disrespect her. But Kirsi was powerless to do anything to them except talk. Actually if Kirsi had power like Frieza and Ivory, she could've just killed the rest of the Saiyan themselves. But, she was virtually powerless to stop them both and ended up without a husband and on the verge of losing her daughter.

This plan was foolish. Ivory had a goal in mind and was ignoring all potential dangers. She said she had all bases covered but Kirsi didn't think so. Ivory was powerful, Kirsi knew that, but power meant noting if you didn't know how to use it or if it was turned against you. Like Frieza, Ivory was overestimating herself. She thought that just by being the strongest, her win was guaranteed. That's how Frieza thought, Kirsi was sure of it. And that ended up being his downfall. It would be Ivory's as well if she wasn't careful. Yes, she was taking precautions by laying low but the Saiyans had already proved how cunning they could be by avoiding death so many times and managing to kill the Cold family. Ivory had better learn from her family's mistakes or she was doomed to repeat them.

But Kirsi wasn't going to keep repeating herself. She'd try to guide Ivory as best she could, let her take the lead and go through with her ridiculous plan. Kirsi would be content to lounge around and let Ivory shower her with gift while she stayed here. But the moment this plan started to fall through (and it would go south, Kirsi just knew it), Kirsi was going to get someone from her own faction to blow the planet up so that they could leave. Kirsi would take Ivory's failure in stride, accept Ivory's apology when she realized how foolish she had been, and try not to gloat _too_ much when Ivory begged her for forgiveness.

Whether or not she'd actually forgive her daughter was another matter entirely.

 _ **Every now and then, I'll be adding little chapters in-between that shows how Kirsi is feeling about how things progress. Because Kirsi's relationship with Ivory is important to the overall story, as well as Kirsi's relationship with Frieza. Kirsi herself is more than just a random character in this version of the story. When I first made Kirsi (or Aisuna as was her original name), she had little purpose and was just a character to pad the story. But when I re-wrote it, I actually gave her a story and an actual purpose and made her a real obstacle for Ivory.**_

 _ **Alright, enough of that tangent. Next chapter will pick things up a little bit as Ivory will meet someone very important.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The more I work on this, the happier I am that I re-wrote this because it just feels so cathartic to have fleshed out characters and a story I can slowly build back up. Answering reviews again cause I've got a couple:**_

 _ **X3runner: Kirsi would not like Chichi, or Bulma for that matter. Kirsi is a very petty woman and has always been jealous of any woman who has a good relationship with their child because she never had that with Ivory, and at this point, it's too late to even try. Ivory and Kirsi drifted apart when Ivory was a child; Ivory had already preferred her father over her mother when she was a baby and after Frieza's death, the gap only widened. Kirsi saw them drift apart but there was nothing she could do to fix it; Ivory had already decided who mattered to her and who didn't. As for ChiChi, she wouldn't be an exception to Kirsi's jealously over her bond with her child. When those two meet, there will be some fireworks.**_

 _ **ALSO I FINALLY SAW THE BROLY MOVIE AND IT WAS LIT. AND BEFORE ANYONE ASKS, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IVORY WOULD DO TO HIM AND HOW THEY WOULD INTERACT. BUT THAT WILL PROBABLY GO IN A SEPARATE CHAPTER.**_

It had been a week already and Ivory was still fuming because of her recent revelation. Everyone was steering clear of her to avoid getting killed or injured because she was in a really bad mood. No one made mention of the frost that trailed behind her when she walked, no one mentioned the ice that crackled off her being no matter what she was doing, and no one mentioned the harsh drop in temperature in the house that made it uncomfortable for everyone but her to live in. No one spoke to Ivory either, not even to check on her; she wouldn't answer them anyways. The only one who managed to get anything out of her was Biamuh, and even he walked on eggshells around her.

"Princess?" Biamuh said softly. "It is time for your meal. Would you like me to bring it to you or will you be dining downstairs?" Even though she was in a bad mood, Ivory still needed to eat and bathe, and it was up to Biamuh to make sure she maintained her routines. It was difficult in the mood she was in, but Biamuh lived to serve her and needed to make sure all her needs were met.

"…they were right there Biamuh," Ivory said quietly. She was facing the window, her back to him. Biamuh couldn't see her expression as the window started to ice over, but he could make out the tense line of her shoulders and it put him on edge; there was no telling what she was going to do. He'd been serving her long enough to know that when she got into these moods, it was hard to coax her back down.

" _Right there,"_ Ivory continued, clenching her fist. Biamuh didn't comment on the frost at her feet that was slowly spreading outwards, inching up the walls and covering all the furniture. "I had one of them, quite literally, in the palm of my hand." She turned to him, eyes slightly crazed. Biamuh tried not to flinch when she met his gaze. "It was like they were taunting me. Dangling my prize right in front of me. And do you know what I did in that moment?"

He hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should actually try to question her or if he should just stay quiet. For so many years he had gone without incurring his princess's wrath, but his lucky streak might end today. She was in a very violent mood and him being in the room with her could've been the seal on his death warrant. Biamuh took a chance and decided to answer, fearing for his life the whole time. "What did you do Princess?"

" _Nothing!"_ The frost suddenly shot up to the roof, engulfing the entire room. Biamuh flinched as ice covered his entire body, limbs already locking in place at the deep chill. Ivory stood by the window, which was beginning to splinter and crack from all the ice covering it. "I didn't do a damn thing! I let them slip away! I had the perfect opportunity to kill them and I didn't _do_ anything!"

Biamuh couldn't move. His feet were quite literally frozen to the floor and he couldn't move. Ivory probably wasn't aware of what she had done to him, or she just didn't care. Biamuh wasn't going to say anything to correct her; he'd been frozen by her before and this time wasn't as bad.

"It was pathetic. I should've taken advantage of the situation but I didn't!"

* * *

 _Out of all the hostage situations that Ivory had ever been a part of, this one was…one of the most pathetic. Then again, she had to remember exactly which planet she was dealing with and it all started to make sense. It amazed her that the technology on earth could be so unique yet so primitive, and even the weaponry suffered from that affliction. The guns were so…so…_ _ **ancient**_ _compared to the guns some soldiers in the army used_ _ **.**_

 _She had been looking for something fun to do and this was what she ended up with._

 _Ivory snuck out of the house, wanting to explore on her own this time instead of with company, and somehow managed to get taken as a hostage for some crime she didn't bother trying to figure out nor care to try. All she knew was that some brute manhandled her into a building beside a bunch of people who were terrified for their lives and pleaded for the man to let them go. The man who had the audacity to touch her would've been dead the second after the grabbed her, but in the name of not drawing attention to herself, she let it slide. Though, if nothing happened and no one rescued them, Ivory would take matters into her own hands. She perfected unnoticed kills a long time ago and a few quick death beams through a couple heads would finish this matter quickly, but she was curious._

 _There were six men in total, one man outside screaming at officers and five inside the building who had guns poised to shoot. Ivory was disappointed in the scheme as a whole: the guns they were using looked clunky, the men did nothing to conceal their identities properly, and there were so many blind spots that could be taken advantage of that she wondered why no one else had noticed them. She'd been kidnapped three times and held hostage more times than she could count, and each attempt had been so elaborated and well-planned that Ivory had been almost impressed; had she been weaker, she might've feared for her life. This attempt however? Very poor._

 _She sat patiently beside the other hostages and tried to contain her boredom. She couldn't even_ _ **pretend**_ _to be scared; one of the criminals kept threatening her and pointed the barrel of the gun at her numerous times, but every time he did, she would simply stare back at him until he slowly lowered the gun and went to antagonize someone else. The other men walked through the building, waving their guns around and threatening people who looked especially terrified while the leader tried to talk the officers into giving them money. They seemed to be at a stand-still, officers trying to negotiate the criminals out of what they were doing while the criminals wouldn't relent until they had gotten their money. Another thug pressed the barrel of his gun against Ivory's temple and told her he'd spare her for a kiss._

" _So desperate for a woman's touch that you have to hold her at gunpoint for affection? Pathetic."_

 _Someone chuckled and the gunman spluttered for a response. When he noticed that Ivory wasn't going to entertain him any longer and that he wasn't scaring her, he settled for growling and stalking off to scare someone else. Ivory didn't know how much longer she could tolerate this before the bodies would start to fall. 'These fools have five minutes before I kill them myself.'_

 _Barely another minute had passed when they heard a shout from the lead gunman._

" _That's it! We're gonna start picking off these hostages one by one until our demands are met!"_

 _Someone grabbed her elbow and yanked her to her feet. Ivory recoiled at the touch and nearly killed him at the spot, but only her desire to see how this would play out kept her at bay. She'd been stuck on a ship for months and this was the only entertainment she had in a long time; she would see this to the end. "Let's start with the mouthy one." Another gun was pressed to her temple, the gunman resting his finger over the trigger. "Make an example outta her."_

 _For any other person, this would be the time that they'd beg and plead for their lives, offer something in exchange for their life, or try to ignore what was happening. Ivory however, waited for the shot to go off. The bullet wouldn't harm her, even at this range, but it'd be interesting to see how everyone reacted when they noticed the gun didn't hurt her._

" _Stop right there!" A voice rang out._

 _People covered their heads, some screamed, others took the opportunity to crawl away, as a duo crashed through the doors and knocked over the first two gunmen. The other three aimed their guns at the pair, the gunman holding Ivory keeping the gun trained on her. Not that Ivory minded; finally something was happening! 'Who are they?'_

 _Their clothes were absolutely gaudy, bright splashes of color clashing with other colors and designs that just drew attention to them; it was like whoever designed them didn't know the meaning of inconspicuous. They looked exactly like a pair of heroes out of a cartoon and spoke just as boisterously, posing with coordination and enthusiasm that Ivory had only ever seen in the Ginyu Force. Captain Ginyu would probably be impressed if he could see their coordination and flair; he probably would've asked them to join the force even._

 _She was so wrapped up in her memories that she almost missed what was going on. Almost._

" _I am the Great Saiyaman!"_

" _And I am Saiyawoman!"_

' _ **WHAT?!'**_

 _Rage._

 _She was filled with a rage that she had never known before. She sent her minions to look for the Saiyans and got no results. Yet they parade around in gaudy outfits, in plain sight, like they wanted people to know who they were. They pretended to be_ _ **heroes**_ _, the good guys, saviors even. And there were in reach. Just a couple of feet away from her, so focused on their poses and heroic speeches that a simple beam between the eyes would end them; they'd never see it coming and Ivory would be rid of them._

 _But the clicks of guns snapped her out of it, startling her out of her murderous thoughts._

" _What're you idiots doing?! Shoot 'em!"_

 _The gunmen shook themselves out of their collective stupors and began firing at the flashy duo. This also confirmed Ivory's suspicions that these were Saiyans in disguise because the male hero stepped forward and caught each and every bullet with one hand without flinching. No normal earthling would be able to do that; maybe one sufficiently trained, but no run-of-the-mill person. Had she not heard them use a version of 'Saiyan' in their name, Ivory would've found this duo interesting._

 _But knowing they were Saiyans changed everything._

 _Two of the gunmen stopped shooting once they realized their guns weren't effective and decided to rush the duo. The female hero was ready, taking them both out with quick and powerful kicks. Another gunman trained his gun on her and fired, but the male disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of her, catching this bullet as well. So, they were faster than normal humans, but not fast enough. Ivory had seen him move in front of the gunman and while the average person would've been impressed, Ivory found him rather slow._

' _An opening,'_ _Ivory realized in the midst of the scuffle. 'I need to find an opening. I can kill them both right here if I find an opening.' She had a plan and she thought it would take weeks before she had any leads but there was an opening right here that she could take advantage of and it'd be foolish if she didn't. She was just standing here while the people she was after showed off in front of her. This was the perfect chance to kill one of her enemies and she could blame it on the bullets. She'd love to take credit for the actual kills but she really didn't want questions raised. Of course, it wouldn't really matter in the long run; after these Saiyans were dead there would be no one stopping her from taking over the Earth. In fact-_

" _You're comin' with me." The gunman from earlier grabbed her arm and started to drag her away, the move angering her more than surprising her. Who did this brute think he was touching her and trying to manhandle her?! This was the final straw; she had had enough. She didn't want to participate in this charade anymore. She'd gone from bored to livid in record time and she'd be damned if she were to stay here and let these Saiyans mock her. The game was over._

 _Ivory lifted a finger and reached behind her, touching the tip of her finger to the man's forehead. He didn't even have time to make a sound before a beam pierced his skull, killing him instantly. Ivory would've liked to see his expression when he died; the poor fool probably died without realizing it._

 _But whether it be one body or one hundred, Ivory would cut down as many people as it took if the meant the Saiyans died. And now that she had them in her grasp, she wasn't about to let them go. It wasn't what she wanted, not in the slightest, but she'd take it. Sad really; she wanted to feel their blood on her hands and see the terror in their eyes but she'd make do with what she was handed. She lifted a finger and took aim…_

 _Only for one of them to appear in front of her. She quickly dropped her hand to the side, aware of how suspicious it would be if she killed them here and now. Her fingers itched however, energy pooling underneath her skin as the need to kill grew rampant in her._

" _Are you alright citizen?"_

 _She couldn't see into the helmet but she knew she could pierce it if she wanted to. They were once again wide open. Ivory could've killed them right here and now; they were so close she could reach up and choke them, or send a beam through their chest. It would've been easy. She'd already killed one person and no one was the wiser; she could've done it again. It'd be so easy to get rid of not one, but two pests that ruined her life and be done with this whole thing. Her vision started turning red and hazy until she could barely make out the shape in front of her. Her fingers twitched again, wanting to just reach up and-_

 _A swarm of people from out of nowhere suddenly surrounded them, some sobbing people clinging to the hero and thanking them for the rescue. Others, including small children, cheered for the heroes and started screaming in joy. Flashes of light went off all around her, nearly blinding her and making her lose focus of her target. She tried to follow the crowd, to push past the people in her way, but more and more people got between her and her target until she lost sight of them. She once again fought through the crowd, not caring who got knocked down in her way while she pushed forward._

 _And just as she had reached the front of the crowds, the heroes had taken to the air and begun to flow away._

 _She stood there while the crowd slowly dispersed and the authorities began checking over a few injured people. Ivory didn't know how she managed, but she made her way back home, ignoring her mother and her soldiers who questioned her whereabouts. She brushed past all of them, noticing Biamuh out the corner of her eye, quickly ushering her mother away and many of the soldiers scrambling to find cover. Only when she was alone in her room and she was sure everyone was far enough away did she fall to her knees and scream._

 _A perfect opportunity in front of her and Ivory lost it._

* * *

"How could I have been so stupid?! I _still_ can't figure out what caused me to lose sight of my targets like that! Some stupid crowd overwhelmed me and I let them get away!"

"Princess, perhaps you-"

Biamuh choked, gasping as his throat was taken in a strong grip. He looked down at his princess, who stared up at him with noting but rage. Ivory slowly squeezed his throat tighter, watching his face turn pale. She increased pressure just the slightest bit, digging her fingers into the sensitive skin of his throat. "I don't believe I asked for your input Biamuh."

Biamuh couldn't even move to free himself if he wanted to. He could only pray that his princess would have mercy and not choose to kill him. He didn't plead for his life, just stared down at his princess while she slowly choked the life from him. A small part of him feared that she would actually kill him, but a larger part of him knew that she would never go that far.

And that part was right, as Ivory released his throat and took a calming breath, shaking herself out of it. Biamuh took large gulps of air, nearly falling to his knees when the pressure relinquished. He watched Ivory walk back over to the window, touching the tips of her fingers against the frozen glass. Slowly, all of the frost in the room receded, inching back into Ivory's hand.

"I apologize Biamuh. I let my temper get the best of me." She turned around and inspected his neck. "That's going to bruise badly. I shouldn't have done that."

"You were angry and I provoked you. I deserved it."

Ivory shook her head. Biamuh was nothing but loyal and probably see it as an honor to die by her hand. But she shouldn't have let the temper get the best of her, especially when she was the one who had made the mistake. "You deserved nothing of the sort. This was my error. I got greedy, saw my prize in front of me, and let them escape. I didn't act quick enough. It's wrong of me to act like you were at fault."

Biamuh rubbed his sore throat. It wasn't as bad as it could've been. He'd been beaten to near death by the late emperor Frieza and had most of the bones in his body broken during a very difficult mission. What she did to him could easily heal with enough time. "What happens next Princess?"

Ivory may have been angry, but she did have time to think of what would happen from this point forward. She wouldn't let her chance slip like that again.

"Well, our search might be a little easier now that we have an idea of what to look for. These so called heroes I encountered went by the names 'Great Saiyaman' and 'Saiyawoman.' I can't just dismiss that as a clever play on words, those were actual Saiyans under there. I want you and your team to gather as much intel on them as you can." She knew the male couldn't have been Vegeta; he'd been far too tall (unless Vegeta had undergone some kind of growth she was unaware of) and he had too much pride to ever parade around in such a gaudy outfit. No, that male had to be either Son Goku or another Saiyan she'd never met before, but she was willing to bet it was Son Goku. She didn't know exactly how tall he was, but it wasn't Son Goku, then another Saiyan had gone under the radar for too long. "If you manage to find them, either follow them or contact me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes. Of course Princess."

Ivory turned back to the window, clenching her fist. Maybe it was better that she'd missed her chance before; this way she'd have the pleasure of seeing them take their last breath.

* * *

 _-Two Days Later-_

Ivory had once again been trying to learn the language of the land when she heard a clatter from downstairs. It didn't sound like something that needed her attention, her mother had probably just had another mishap, but she was on guard when the door to her room was slammed open.

"Princess!"

Biamuh and his squad dropped to their knees in front of her, and Ivory took note of the numerous papers in their arms. She would've scolded him for such a rude entry but all the papers made her pause. It was very curious; there was no way they could've gathered information that fast! Biamuh was good and Ivory gave credit where credit was due, but she didn't believe that they had gathered that much information in the span of two days. "You may rise. What have you gathered for me?"

Biamuh rose to his feet and presented her with a collection of papers, all of them with pictures of the hero from her encounter. If Ivory could have read the text, she would've poured over all the information. But, as she hardly understood the letters, she would have to get Biamuh to explain the significance.

"What are these?"

"Gathering information on the heroes wasn't as difficult as expected. People all over the city are obsessed with learning about their identities." He handed her a page that had a picture of the heroes in the center with a bunch of lines connected them to pictures of different men and women. "There are people who have theories about who they might be, but I'd like to direct your attention to this particular man here." He pointed to a small picture of a male that was circled many times with a red pen.

Ivory didn't even have to look for long.

"T-Those eyes. The hair." She didn't notice that she was clenching her fist hard enough to draw blood. The floor underneath her feet had also started to frost over, creating a sheet of ice that was once again beginning to spread outwards. It was only when Soya flinched as her foot was encased in ice that Ivory realized she was once again letting her emotions get ahead of her and reigned her control back in. "Father used to describe those traits to me when I was a child; those were the features that the Saiyans from legend would have. I'd be a fool not to recognize the signs. That is a Super Saiyan, the very being that struck down my father."

Her father had told her the Saiyan legend many times as a child, to the point where she could tell it back to anyone who asked. It was something passed down in their family for generations and was supposedly just that: a legend. No Saiyan had the power to become some powerful, legendary warrior. All they could do was become giant apes and that wasn't a substantial power up. It only made them easier to attack. But Ivory couldn't dismiss it as a simple legend after her father died and she saw the video. After her father's death, she didn't dismiss anything as a legend anymore. Seeing this man, even if it was just a picture, filled her blood with rage but she did her best to keep it under wraps so that she didn't freeze over her soldiers.

She had killed at least a hundred of them in her lifetime that way.

"That isn't all Princess. They call that man the Golden Fighter."

A small bout of hysteric laughter bubbled up in her throat but she refused to let it out. She couldn't get ahead of herself, not again. She _was_ elated that they had found this information; she finally had a face to search for, though he looked…different. "This man…correct me if I'm mistaken Biamuh, but this man doesn't look like Son Goku." The video had been fuzzy and there had barely been a picture, but the man who killed her father haunted her dreams; she knew his features by heart and while the man in the pictured looked _similar_ , she could tell that it wasn't Son Goku. Nor was that Prince Vegeta; those features weren't as sharp as the Prince's and his widow's peak was easily identifiable. From what her soldiers had told her, Saiyans retained features that didn't change during their lifespans. Whoever this man was, he must've gone under the radar for years.

"We came to that conclusion as well, and we have a few different theories. Either Son Goku or Prince Vegeta underwent surgery to change their appearance, they've managed to find other Saiyans that were in hiding, or one of them, possibly both of them, have had offspring. There isn't much information on the Golden Fighter to tell what might be true."

"What we do know," Soya continued. "Is that the Golden Fighter disappeared around the same time Saiyaman appeared in the city. Perhaps a Saiyan was afraid of being recognized? From what these people say, the fact that Golden Fighter suddenly disappeared and Saiyaman appeared right after is too much of a coincidence."

"As for the female, we didn't research her as extensively as we should have." Biamuh exchanged the paper in her hands for a different one, this one with more information on the female. It wasn't much, as many females were connected to Saiyawoman's picture, but at least it was something. "Then again, there wasn't a lot of information to go on. We've focused on Saiyaman more because it was a male that murdered your father. But if you'd like us to do more, we can."

"This is enough. More than enough in fact. There's finally a face we can look for instead of random searching." First Vegeta, now this man. She was making strides she didn't think possible in so little time. "Words cannot describe how pleased this makes me. What you've accomplished the past few days is simply amazing." She had honestly been expecting the search to take weeks but it seemed like every force in the universe wanted her to confront her father's killer. If all of this was falling into her hand so well, she just might bring Son Goku to his knees by the end of the week.

"Tomorrow we search for the Golden Warrior. Only, remember that the male will have dark hair and eyes. If you do manage to find him and has transformed into Super Saiyan, do not engage with him. Any encounter you might have with him, leave to me." She waved her hand. "Dismissed."

Once they were gone, Ivory stared down at the picture of the Golden Warrior. The more she looked at it, the angrier she got. The picture morphed right before her eyes until she was staring at the image of Son Goku instead of the Golden Warrior.

And he was laughing at her. Taunting her. Looking up at her smug because he had killed her family and got away with it. She could've been imagining it, but she swore she could actually see blood on the picture, the blood of her father. Her hands trembled, making her drop the picture to the floor. There was blood all over her hands, staining her skin. She tried to wipe her hands off on her clothes but that only made it worse. Blood pooled at her feet, changed her clothes from their vibrant colors to a deep red. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to will the blood away.

' _It isn't real,'_ she thought to herself. _'None of it is real.'_

But when she opened her eyes, in front of her was the mutilated corpse of her father.

She tried to run to him, tried to reach out and touch him, but the Saiyan blocked her way, as if he had materialized from the image. He grabbed hold of her wrist in a strong grip and refused to let go. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. She could hear ragged breathing getting slower and slower by the second, her father trying to call for her. But she couldn't get to him. His blood was everywhere and he was trying to reach for her but she couldn't get to him. Son Goku was blocking her way, covered head to toe in her father's blood.

Then she blinked, and the image was gone.

Ivory fell to her knees, trying to forget the horrific image she just saw. No, she wasn't going to let those Saiyans destroy the rest of her army or come after any more of her family. Pretty soon, she'd watch them take their final breath.

' _Be patient Ivory.'_ She could just hear her father's voice in her head. _'Those Saiyans will get theirs soon enough.'_

* * *

Kirsi couldn't help but listen in. Ivory had been ignoring her for days now and she was very curious as to what her daughter had been up to and where this plan was going. Now that she knew, she was pleased. Maybe they'd leave earlier than expected, which would be perfect for her. They could get back to their empire and build it better than before, and Kirsi could take her place as Queen of the universe. No more Saiyans to worry about and no more living so plainly. They'd finally be leaving.

Still, and she felt bad about thinking like this, but a part of her wanted there to be a flaw in this plan, something that Ivory had overlooked which would mess this whole thing up. She loved her daughter and did want the Saiyans dead, but she really wanted Ivory to make a mistake. She had heard of Ivory's mistakes the other day and it had pleased her when it shouldn't have, and now she wished it would happen again. Ivory may not have been as short-tempered as Frieza, but if she got frustrated, she'd go with her father's tried and true method of mass genocide.

And maybe that was exactly what Kirsi needed.

Maybe if Ivory got frustrated enough, she'd resort to blowing up the planet instead of this ridiculous plan. Ivory tried to stay rational and level-headed, but even she would succumb to frustration and act in the same way as her father. There was a chance Ivory would get upset if things stopped going her way and she'd just go with the quickest option. Maybe that was what Kirsi needed to do: pull strings from the shadows.

It was cruel and underhanded, but it could be the push Ivory needed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Everything seems to be falling into place for Ivory. She's finally got a lead on a Saiyan and she might be able to take him out soon enough. Unless Kirsi decides to do something that ruin things. We'll see how this plays out.**_

 _ **Oh, and in case anyone is wondering why Vegeta or any other Z-Fighter can't sense Ivory's energy when she has little emotional outbursts, I have it in my head that Ivory is so strong, she's like the Trio of Danger from DBS, with ki that is nearly impossible to read (I say nearly because down the line, someone is going to figure it out). In the last version, I didn't explain why Ivory couldn't be detected and that really impacted the overall story. Now I have a more cohesive reason.**_

 _ **And last thing, if you guys want some quality DBZ stories (or just good fics in general), I highly suggest checking out some of moviefan-92's work. One of my favorite stories DBZ stories by them is The Genius In The Slave Quarters and another good one is Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Warrior, which I am already obsessed with. Go give their stories a look if you want really good stuff to read.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for all the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the support. Seeing your reviews and seeing the follow and favorites trickling in really makes my day and keeps me going. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the extremely long wait between chapters; it's time for finals so I've had little to no time to work on anything in the last few months.**_

 _ **I'm very likely going to write a one-shot story that will entail how Broly and Ivory would interact based on the Broly movie just because I could not stop thinking about it.**_

 _ **X3runner: The definite 'canon' ending to this story extends all the way into Super and I already have a general process of events in mind. From re-watching the TOP and writing along with it as background noise, I have a few ideas in mind for a few particular fights and interactions that I want to do; I've actually done a few of the Goku, Beerus, Gohan, and Piccolo interactions already but I can't spoil those. I'm also having a lot of fun writing about Ivory with Frost and Ribrianne. Also, Ivory is manipulative so Gohan would have to watch out.**_

 _ **Otaku4life: The most time-consuming part of doing this is expanding on the characters and making them my own. I want these characters to feel real so trying to develop them and place them in the story takes me a long time. But it's going significantly better than the way I did it last time. I'm also glad you're liking how the story progresses!**_

 _ **(This chapter is un-edited, sorry for any mistakes)**_

* * *

After the one horrific hallucination she had the other day, Ivory had been plagued with nightmares and phantom images of her father's broken body.

She would wake up in a cold sweat every time it happened, left with the memories of her father dying. She hadn't seen it when her father had been killed, but she could just imagine what those barbaric Saiyans did to him. When she closed her eyes, she could just picture her father's battered body, mangled beyond repair. She'd been standing knee-deep in an ocean of her father's blood, unable to reach out a hand and help him. A Saiyan would be holding her down, forcing her to watch, while another Saiyan delivered the final blow. As much as she screamed and fought, she could never get to her father in time, never free herself from the Saiyan so she could help him.

And no matter how hard she tried, nothing saved her from the image of a hand plunging itself into her father's chest.

The night had become unbearable, to the point where Ivory loathed actually trying to go to sleep. The moment she closed her eyes, she'd be plagued with images of her father dying. She was becoming more and more irritable due to lack of sleep and while she was trying not to take it out on her soldiers, little things were starting to annoy her. She tried going out more and more to try and find something to do to tire her out, but going sight-seeing was starting to bore her. She couldn't go train because the gravity wasn't as intense as any other planet she'd been on and she had no one to spar against. And she never felt like talking about her nightmares so she didn't wake up anyone else currently in their residence, so she was usually alone.

No matter what she tried, she continued to suffer from the nightmares.

It was during sleepless nights that she had taken to examining the photos that Biamuh had given her: one of the Golden Warrior, one of Saiyaman, and the one of Son Goku she had her soldiers print for her. She didn't spend too much time on Saiyaman seeing as there was a possible link between him and the Golden Warrior, so she had set it to the side while she focused on Son Goku and the Golden Warrior. It was obvious that the two men were connected somehow. Brothers maybe, father and son, or they could just be partners. She didn't know which, but she was sure that there was a familial connection between the men; they just looked far too similar to one another for their relationship to simply be partners or acquaintances.

It looked like Vegeta really did recruit help in taking down her father.

None of that mattered to her. All she cared about was that the total number of monkeys that needed to die rose from two to three. She now had their faces committed to memory and knew that if she found them, they'd die. It didn't solve the problem of her lack of sleep and all it really did was irritate her further, but it was something to do to pass time during the night.

But her irritation wasn't going to dissipate anytime soon, nor would her sleeplessness. Staying in the house also wasn't helping as her mother was starting to get on her nerves again, there was no way for her to train or spar, and she'd feel foolish if she got into contact with the main base just to talk. No, the only thing she could do to relieve herself of irritation would be going out. To do what, she didn't figure that out yet, but she had a full day ahead of her to decide.

* * *

Ivory wasn't even going to bother telling her mother she was going out; her mother would want to accompany her or badger her about going out and with the irritation she felt, she'd have even less patience and might harm her mother without fully meaning to. She was, however, going to find Biamuh and tell him her plans. He would ensure that everything ran smoothly in her absences.

She found him in their pseudo-communications room, a once empty room that had been remodeled in order to continue communications with their other bases. A lot of technology from the ship had been moved into this room in order make sure they could get in contact with whoever was needed in case things went south. Not all of their communication devices were in the room as they were installed on the ship, but there were enough to make sure reports came in constantly and accurately.

Biamuh, for once not in any kind of strange form, was at the far end of the room, looking over reports. He turned when she entered and dropped into a bow. "Good morning Princess. I was just reviewing reports from our main bases."

"Hmm, I am curious. How are the armies doing?" Would she have to leave to make sure her men stayed in line? There _shouldn't_ be any sort of uprising or rebellion in her absence, as she left trusted advisors in charge, but if something was brewing that needed to be squashed, she would gladly go take care of it. At least it would be something to help her get rid of the increasing itch in her fingers.

"Beginning to thrive Princess. Sorbet has informed me that there has been an increase in recruitment. Men from all over the galaxy are interested in serving under you."

"What are the power levels like?" The rising recruitment was nice, but not everyone would be considered for the draft. Ivory had recently changed the standards for recruitment to ensure her armies stayed powerful: anyone with a power level from 1,000 all the way to 10,000 would be accepted to lower ranks, while anyone below 1,000 was rejected. Anyone 10,000 and above would be sorted accordingly based on their combat abilities and intelligence. This ensured that her armies were composed of only the best in the galaxy.

"The lowest recorded was 78,000."

78,000? Impressive, she would admit (nowhere near hers of course yet still impressive) but it seemed like after her father's death, stronger warriors were appearing out of the woodwork. Zarbon had only been clocked at somewhere around 30,000 while Captain Ginyu had been (in the body he'd died in) at around 120,000. The fact that the _lowest_ recorded was 78,000 was certainly something and she couldn't help but wonder what the highest levels were. "Anything else of relevance?"

"No, everything else was routine reports; nothing of significance to mention."

"Very well. Then I'm going out for a while."

Biamuh bowed. "Of course Princess. Would you like someone to accompany you?"

She shook her head. For once, she wanted to spend time on her own, something she didn't get to do often enough. "Not this time, no. I'd prefer to be alone now that I have some sense of semblance for where I'm going." Maybe it was the lack of sleep messing with her, or maybe delighted from the news Biamuh just gave her, but she felt merciful. "Don't make me regret changing my mind, but tell our men that they have the day off. They can do as they please with this time; chances like these won't come around often." And they'd never happen again if she found out they went off and did something foolish.

"Thank you Princess. I'll be sure to spread the word. And your mother?"

"If she'd like to go out, draw lots to see who has the misfortune of going with her; I don't care. As long as she doesn't go off alone, she can do as she pleases." If anyone were to ruin her plans, it'd be her mother. Ivory felt bad about leaving her men to deal with her mother, but she certainly didn't want to be bothered with it either. It'd be in the best interest of everyone if she stayed as far away from her mother as possible for a little while.

"As you wish. Enjoy your time out Princess."

* * *

Ivory didn't think she'd ever get tired of the Earth's uniqueness.

In her lifetime she had been to planets that were much more advanced and more beautiful, but maybe it was the rustic appearance of the Earth that she enjoyed. The advancement of their technology still disappointed her, but she appreciated the architecture of the buildings. Towering and uniform, they looked spacious enough to house many people. Most buildings on other planets were flashy and were mostly built to show off wealth, but many buildings she was passing by looked more practical, like they were actually meant to house many people instead of just space for one person.

Then there was the fashion, and while she wasn't as big a fashion buff as her mother was, she still liked how simple and elegant some of the attire could be. Attire would vary in style and differ from person to person, but always looked so sophisticated. Even the dress she had on now, a black thin-strapped thing that stopped just below her thighs, had seemed simple at first yet the design had surprised her. The fabric was so light she could move as she pleased and restricted her movement far less than the dresses she had worn before. She made a mental note to tell Biamuh to take her shopping, this time for herself. She would love to expand her wardrobe with Earth style especially if it was so freeform.

The people were…run-of-the-mill to be honest, going about their day to day activities like any creature would. The division of labor was easy to tell, rich and poor had simple distinctions, and there seemed to be many leisure activities around, though this time of day seemed more dedicated to working. Some men and women flitted around in expensive looking attire, some carried strange bags, some talked on devices very loudly. Behavior varied among the different people, with a few younger looking men being bold enough to make crude gestures in her direction and say disgusting remarks. She ignored this and other remarks from the men, even though in any other situation they'd be dead. Ivory was honestly trying to enjoy her day without any of her usual bloodshed.

Ivory was just about to head to a park for a while to sit and relax when she witnessed a group of females brush past this older woman, causing her to stumble. Whatever she was carrying dropped out of her hands and into the street, where nobody stopped to help gather for her, just walking over it like they didn't see it. The old woman, hunched over and dropping more things as she went, couldn't gather everything she needed, and more things kept dropping.

Ivory would have been like everyone else and just brushed past the old woman, but it was pitiful to watch her struggle to gather everything she dropped. Plus, the woman was in the way and it would benefit Ivory to just help the elder woman so she could get to the park. Sighing to herself, she started to pick up the fruits near her that had dropped. "I believe you dropped these."

The old woman smiled in relief. "Oh, thank you so much young lady!"

Ivory had to do most of the work, but before long, she had gathered most of the items dropped. The old woman chattered about something or other, Ivory didn't really pay attention to what it was but would continue to thank her at certain points in the talk. Almost all the items, fruits and vegetables mainly, were back in their bags before long though Ivory noticed a few in the street. She wasn't about to let the old woman get them and waste more time so Ivory went to retrieve them herself.

She was just reaching for the last piece of fruit when people started screaming

The ground underneath her feet began to tremble minutely, an unrecognized roar in her ears slowly getting louder. As she straightened, she noticed something large in her peripheral vision that was beginning to get closer. Time seemed to slow down for her as she turned to watch some sort of vehicle come barreling towards her. Everything was moving in slow motion, sounds becoming distorted and colors mixing together as she tried to piece together the best way to avoid getting hit. If she let the vehicle hit her head-on, it would cause a stir: more than likely the vehicle would suffer more damage than she would on impact. She could easily move out the way, but then she'd have to worry about people curious over how she moved so quickly. She could also destroy the vehicle before the impact but that would raise more questions that would be hard to answer. Or, she could pretend to get hit by the truck and just get medical attention but the idea of getting tested on by unknown surgeons; she couldn't risk of them finding out that she wasn't like these earthlings.

Fortunately, her decision was made for her.

Everything happened quickly, so quickly that it took her by surprise. Time restarted, the sounds went from distorted to clear as day, colors exploded back into reality, and the trembling under her felt like a quake. Something wrapped around her waist and snagged her back, a mere second before the vehicle went barreling past.

She was pulled against a warm and solid weight, something heavy still around her that was keeping her locked in place. Whoever was behind her was breathing heavily, warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She could feel their heart beating rapidly, something that sounded akin to a hum. Any other time, Ivory would be affronted by anyone touching her in this manner, but this was probably the best course of action; it saved her from any kind of accidental exposure. She had to remember that she was on Earth, where her title of "Princess" didn't matter: she was expected to act like one of _them._ So when the person relinquished their grip on her, Ivory had no choice but to paint a relieved smile on her face when she turned to speak with them.

The words almost caught in her throat.

It was _him._

The Golden Warrior.

Only, not as golden as the picture she had, nor was he as stern looking. This man had an air of friendliness around him, and warmth like she'd never felt before. It was slightly shocking; other than his hair color and eye color, he looked exactly like the Golden Warrior. Though she hadn't expected him to be so tall. She had to take a step back to see him in full height and it was annoying; why couldn't she have inherited the large stature of her grandfather? She would rather be towering over a Saiyan rather than always having to look up into their brutish faces.

Though, this one was different.

Ivory had only been in the presence of few Saiyans in her lifetime, but they had all been the same: disgusting, ruthless, barbaric savages that thirsted for battle and pleasure; they only held regard for themselves and their fellow Saiyans (though sometimes the Saiyans would feud between themselves) and would ruin everything they touched. Menacing to other creatures, yet simple annoying to Ivory.

And yet as she evaluated this Saiyan, she felt none of that. He seemed…dare she say it, _kind._ Open. There was none of that menace to be found and she didn't feel like she was in the presence of a savage. Rather, she was standing before a man.

A man who took one look at her, turned red, then looked away.

' _Huh?'_

"U-Um…" His voice stuttered as he spoke. "Your dress."

Ivory looked down. The straps of her dress had fallen down her shoulders and if they slipped any further, her bosom would've been exposed. She quickly adjusted herself, though a thought came to her from this one interaction. Saiyans were crude and ogled the pretty females of a species like they were pieces of meat: she had one memory from her childhood where one particularly bold Saiyan had the gall to pull back her mother's garment and expose her to an entire court. The Saiyan had been tortured and killed after that attempt and while no other Saiyan had done that again, they still treated the female species in a less than respectful manner.

Yet this one refused to look at her in a slightly undressed state. He was _embarrassed_ to look at her in this state. He didn't even try to look, keeping his gaze elsewhere until she had fixed herself.

What kind of Saiyan was this? Was he even a Saiyan at all? Or was it simply an act?

"It's fixed. You may look now."

Slowly, he turned his head towards her, the flush slowly fading from his face. His eyes roamed her, though not in any kind of lustful way. Concerned; he was concerned for her well-being. She found that he quickly was satisfied with what he found because his eyes found hers once again.

"Are you alright?"

Once again, words failed her. She really needed to get sleep because she desperately couldn't keep up with everything that was going on at the moment. People were still talking and the Saiyan was still looking at her, but it just wasn't registering.

By now, people had started to swarm around the two, frantically asking if they were alright. People were on devices, presumably calling for help. The old woman Ivory had helped was apologizing profusely, other people praising the Saiyan for his quick rescue. There was a lot of other things going on around them but Ivory couldn't make heads or tails of anything.

All she knew was that without much trouble, the Saiyan she was looking for had just fallen into her lap.

* * *

He had taken her to the park, saying something about needing to calm her down. The old woman had bought her some kind of sweet drink as an apology and Ivory had accepted it without thinking, too focused on the Saiyan. She really could kill him if she wanted to, but this Saiyan seemed like a strange one and it fascinated her. He still hadn't gazed at her in any kind of lustful way, had made sure each passersby near the incident was alright and had assured the driver of the vehicle that almost hit her that he didn't hit anyone.

Selfless. He was selfless, a trait she never would've associated with a Saiyan. In fact, those two words never went in the same sentence together. Yet here she was, faced with a Saiyan who defied her expectations; he was the exact opposite of all the traits she had previously associated with Saiyans.

Then again, she simply could've fallen victim to a clever act. That was plausible, but it didn't look like he knew how she was; not many Saiyans knew of her existence before their destruction and Prince Vegeta might have an idea that she existed, but if he knew she was on the Earth, he would've come after her already, or alerted his companions that she was here. If that were the case, the Saiyan in front of her would be right to keep his guard up, but he didn't. He was wide open, relaxed, like she wasn't a threat, and she couldn't detect any hint of deception at all from him. If he _did_ know who she was and was waiting for her to drop her guard, he was doing a very good job of seeming open. Which was concerning, to say the least: If this Saiyan could fool her into believing he was honest, there was no doubt in her mind that they had fooled her father as well.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hmm?" She almost missed the question, too focused on trying to figure out this enigma of a Saiyan. "Oh. Yes, I'm fine. It would've been worse had it not been for your intervention." That was a falsehood, seeing as she could've escaped without harm but he did save her from an awkward situation.

"It was no problem," he said with a smile.

Ivory felt a weird stirring in her chest as she gazed at the Saiyan. His face was open and honest, and his smile was innocent, like a child's. _'Who is this strange Saiyan?!'_

No one had ever described a Saiyan as 'nice'. The few Saiyans she had been in contact with, mainly Vegeta and his partner, were both nasty brutes. All her soldiers who had worked with Saiyans had admitted how hard it was to get along with a Saiyan and how quick they were to kill something to solve a problem. No one had ever associated kindness with a Saiyan. Yet here she was, conversing with a Saiyan who gave off a sunny disposition and she saw him as innocent.

There was no possible way he was a Saiyan. There was no way, absolutely no way this man was a Saiyan. Her men and Biamuh had been wrong. But…she had the image of Son Goku burned into her mind, and when she looked at this man, she could see the similarities between him and Son Goku.

She took another sip of her drink. She needed to focus on something other than this Saiyan. Her mind was whirlwind of thoughts and nothing was making sense. She had questions but knew she couldn't ask them without risk of exposing herself. "May I know the name of my savior?"

"Oh. My name's Gohan."

' _Gohan huh?'_ At least she had a face to the name. "A pleasure to meet you Gohan. I'm Ivory." She normally introduced herself with her full title but this didn't seem like the time or place for that. There was no need; he may have already known, but if he didn't, she'd remain vague. "I don't believe I thanked you for earlier."

"Don't worry about it. As long as everyone made it out okay, that's thanks enough for me."

The more she spoke to this Saiyan, the stranger he seemed. Selfless, kind, innocent; all words she could think of to describe this Saiyan let nothing like the stories of Saiyans. His gaze was honest, his expression was open and his body language was friendly. He wasn't guarded, put himself in harm's way for the sake of someone else and his eyes never strayed. She was in the presence of a Saiyan and it felt nothing like her previous encounters with them. Something was entirely _off_ about this encounter but she couldn't place what it was.

And it was starting to piss her off.

Her irritation was growing to unbearable levels. He had to be tricking her; this had to be an elaborate trick to get her to lower her guard. As implausible as it seemed, that was all she should make of the situation. He _knew_ who she was but was trying to trick her into being vulnerable. It wasn't going to work.

"I should get going. I don't want to be late."

' _Retreating so soon?'_

The thought of murder crossed her mind but if she killed him here and now, she wouldn't know the location of Son Goku or Vegeta and would have to search all over again. They had found Vegeta, but they hadn't _found_ him yet. And Son Goku hadn't been located yet. Perhaps keeping this Saiyan around would benefit her in the long run, and could potentially lead her to the others. Where one Saiyan was, there was bound to be others.

"I should leave as well," she said evenly. "It was…nice meeting you."

"You too." He stood, giving her one last smile before heading towards the exit. Ivory watched him go, still trying to figure out what just happened. Her fingers began to itch again with the need to kill something. The Saiyan was in sight and…she wondered…no one was looking her way, not enough witnesses here to notice if the Saiyan suddenly dropped dead. Could she…?

She watched him suddenly stop and turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder. Knowing that dropping her fingers so suddenly would look suspicious, she settled on waving at him. He stared at her strangely for a moment or two before lifting his hand and waving back. Then he was gone.

That pause told her everything she needed to know: he knew _something_ about her, he was just trying to hide it. Now her previous doubts seemed ridiculous.

' _A kind Saiyan? What kind of nonsense is that?'_

* * *

Ivory made it home without much trouble, her irritation leaving her more eager to just climb into bed and try to get some sleep. If she could be spared an encounter with her mother, the day could conclude in a pleasing manner.

"Ivory!"

Or not.

Kirsi blocked he way upstairs, arms crossed over her chest. "Ivory! Where have you been?"

"Out," she answered. "I couldn't bear to sit still any longer, so I decided to go explore."

"And why didn't you let me know?"

"Because I don't need your approval to do anything."

Kirsi huffed. "Alright Ivory. Did you at least learn anything new?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in, though I did encounter one of the Saiyans we're looking for."

"And did you-"

"No," Ivory interrupted, already knowing where this was going. "I let him go."

She thought that would be the end of things, but she was wrong.

"What do you mean you let him go?"

"Exactly as I said mother. I let him go; he walked away and I let him."

Kirsi growled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ivory," she said slowly. "Our whole purpose for coming here was to hunt down the men who killed your father. You had one of them in the palm of your hand. And now you're telling me that you _let him go_?!"

"Don't take that tone with me mother!" Ivory snapped. "Was I to kill him in a public space where I could be discovered?! We're supposed to lay low; how is murdering someone in the open laying low?!"

"Laying low doesn't matter when you have your target in your sights!" Kirsi didn't even care that she was yelling at her daughter, or that her daughter might lash out and kill her. All she knew was that Ivory was being foolish. How could she let her target go like that? She wasted a precious chance! "We could've left this wretched planet by now had you carried out the plan like you were supposed to!"

"I have my own agenda mother! Everything will happen in due time if we-"

"We don't _have_ time Ivory. Why can't you understand that?" Time was not on their side. What if that Saiyan had told the others on the planet about the encounter? Ivory would have to face them head-on anyways. What if they were plotting to take her down as they did Frieza? Once again, Ivory wasn't thinking of that. "You remember what happened to your father by just _waiting_. He allowed Saiyans to slip out of his grip and he winded up dead. You're short-sighted, just like your father! Honestly, is the legacy of this family to die by Saiyans because you're all so foolish?!"

"Shut your mouth Kirsi!" Ivory shouted. "If I hear another word from you about father or our family, I'll silence you forever!"

Kirsi was shocked. Ivory had _never_ called her by name before, always referring to her as "mother" or "queen". To be disrespected as such would've resulted in some sort of punishment for Ivory, but Kirsi couldn't enforce it nor would it ever work; Ivory was stronger than her. Had she crossed a line somewhere?

No, Ivory was the one who had been wrong. Kirsi was simply trying to get her to see reason. "You don't understand how foolish that was my dear. If you simply-"

"No, you don't understand how foolish _you_ are. Remember Kirsi, _I_ decide who lives and who dies. _I_ decide when I want to kill them. And _I_ decide what we do on this planet and to these people. But, if you want to hunt the Saiyan down yourself, what's stopping you? In fact, Biamuh has made copies of their pictures and distributed them to the men stationed here. I'm sure you can get one if you wanted." She walked over to her mother, staring right into her eyes. Even though Ivory had the disadvantage in height, Kirsi still shrank away from her.

"Well Kirsi? Will you go on this manhunt yourself? No one is stopping you."

Kirsi didn't answer, not that Ivory expected her to. Kirsi could complain all she wanted, there was nothing she could do save for leaving the planet if she was dissatisfied.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Hours passed and Ivory was still conflicted. She had so many questions about what happened and the more she thought about it, the more questions came up. How could someone fool her so easily? She was really under the impression that the Saiyan had been kind. A ridiculous notion that she almost believed.

"Biamuh, answer something for me."

"What is it Princess? I can only promise to answer to the best of my ability."

Ivory had been pondering this the whole day and still hadn't found an answer. She only trusted Biamuh to talk to when she was conflicted. "I encountered the Saiyan today, but something was off about him. He was unlike any Saiyan I had ever heard of or encountered. He seemed…almost kind."

"A kind Saiyan?" Biamuh repeated incredulously. "In my life of working with them, I cannot say I've ever encountered one, and they were only cordial in front of your father, not kind. Kind is not a word I know to describe them."

"That's exactly what I thought," she mused. Another question hit her, reminding her of earlier today. "Have you ever met someone who could fool you into believing they had pure intentions?"

"Can you explain further Princess? I'm not sure I understand."

"I mean, have you ever met someone who was hiding who they truly were, hiding it so well that you genuinely believed the façade they were putting on?" Almost believed it; Ivory was smarter than that but the façade almost had her fooled. If one of her men or even her mother had encountered him, they might've been duped.

"Once," Biamuh admitted. "Long before your father and mother met, long before the Frieza Force had the status we have now, there were a number of suitors after your father. One such female came close. Your father cared about her but doubted her intentions. He had me go undercover to seduce her and see what she was really after."

Seduction? She understood why Biamuh was a good choice for that but from what she saw, he wasn't very good at talking to people interested in him; he always got flustered and nervous. "What happened?"

"It was easy to get her into my bed, and after a while, it became even easier to get her to talk. I learned everything about her. She told me she wanted to work under Frieza but doubted that she could since his armies at that point had been male-dominated. She asked if I could help her. At this point in our relationship, our affair had carried on for months. I would do anything she asked of me."

"You fell in love with her," Ivory realized. "It wasn't an act anymore, you truly cared for her."

"I was madly in love." Biamuh looked away. Ivory couldn't see his expression but she guessed it was distraught. This was something personal, something he never divulged to anyone. Now she understood why. "Lord Frieza trusted me and my opinion, so when I brought it up, he agreed. She began serving him before long and moved up in the ranks. She was talented, smart, and loyal. Eventually, Lord Frieza didn't need me to seduce her anymore and claimed her as his own, but we still had our affair while she was his lover. We could die if we were caught but neither of us cared. It didn't matter to us that our employer and the one who had control of our lives could kill us in an instant."

He paused once again and Ivory took this time to ponder everything he told her. This woman, whoever she was, had been clever enough to even trick her father. Who could she have been? Her race had probably been eradicated by now but how could someone be so crafty?

"Then, it happened. And what I am about to tell you, no one speaks of anymore. It was an embarrassment to the entire army, including those of your late uncle and late grandfather."

' _What?!'_

"She served as a low-ranking warrior, but her power was overwhelming. She was able to decimate 60% of our army, as well as the armies of your uncle and grandfather. For months she had been draining wealth from your father, grandfather, and uncle, and had been conducting illegal trades with planets that she didn't own; she posed herself as a lowly female warrior and worked her way into the beds of your male family members for wealth and information, things of which she also traded on intergalactic markets. Lord Frieza was the only one who was suspicious of her but even he fell victim to her charms."

No wonder this wasn't talked about. Her family would be the laughing-stocks of entire galaxies if anyone knew. She didn't know how her father managed to cover it up and hide this so well but she was glad he did.

"When she was discovered, she tore through our ranks like we were nothing; no one could stop her. She thought she had enough power to kill Lord Frieza but she was wrong. She was captured, tortured, and beaten to the brink of death. But since I had been the one to approve her recruitment, Lord Frieza had me kill her."

"You did it, didn't you?"

Biamuh chuckled bitterly. "Of course. But a better question would be: was I more loyal to her or Lord Frieza?"

"You killed her, but you didn't want to?"

"Even though she revealed her true nature, I didn't see it. I saw the façade she put on and I couldn't bring myself to kill her. But I had to. Afterwards, your father, uncle, and grandfather punished me for my foolishness. I was beaten severely, sometimes to a comatose or near-death state, would be healed, then the cycle would repeat. For months. All because someone was able to fool us all so perfectly."

This…was not what she had been expecting to hear. But she understood a little more about Biamuh and who he was. He was very secretive and even though she thought she knew him well, she realized she knew nothing about him until now. Now things were making sense. Now she understood why Biamuh never took a lover and why he was always awkward and guarded around potential mates: he didn't want his heart broken again.

Biamuh seemed to shake himself out of a stupor and straighten up. His featured were schooled into neutrality, but Ivory felt like it was just another face he was putting on. "I didn't mean to waste your time with a story Princess. But the long-winded answer to your question is yes. There are people out there who can fool you into believing anything. They can be anyone and fool you into thinking they're anything. If this Saiyan is truly hiding something from you, I'd advise you to be careful. But with enough time and effort, you could break through the mask."

Break through the mask? The thought never even crossed her mind. Her end goal had been to follow the Saiyan around until he led her to his comrades but exposing him for being a fraud? Well, she's not _opposed_ to the idea but she had to weigh the pros and cons of this plan. She was already risking a lot by letting the Saiyans continue to live and by being on the planet, but did she really have anything to lose? She'd gain knowledge, trust, and the satisfaction of making the kill more substantial. But she'd have to be close to the Saiyan and that would mean learning how to behave like an earthling, something she wasn't well-versed on. If this new addition to their plan would work, she would need to learn how to blend in. Deception she could do, but it wouldn't work if it was glaringly obvious that she was different. There were some things she needed to learn first if she was to do this correctly.

"Biamuh, you specialize in reconnaissance, deception, and have the ability to adapt to any environment by changing faces. You would be perfect in breaking the mask of this Saiyan. But _I_ want that honor. Teach me how to behave like one of them. Teach me how to deceive the earthlings. Most importantly, teach me to fool those Saiyans."

Biamuh bowed. Anything for his Princess. "Of course."

 _ **I know it was a cliché way for them to meet but I didn't know how to do "powerful and evil overlord princess meets her mortal enemy that she wants to kill but decides to spare him to gather more information" in a way that made sense and explained why she didn't just outright kill him. Clichés are a saving grace sometimes. Also, it's better than the previous version's explanation so there ya go.**_

 _ **So Ivory is going to keep Gohan around a little longer, at least until she finds Vegeta and Goku. She's also suspicious of him: kind Saiyans don't exist. Gohan is suspicious to her and Ivory will be keeping a**_ _ **close**_ _ **eye on him. But, why did Gohan pause in the park and look at Ivory? Does he really know something? Or did he look at her for something else?**_

 _ **Link to Ivory's dress: www. simple-dress media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/4/0/40004167. jpg (remove the spaces)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters; I got a summer job that's a bit time-consuming. Also sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.**_

 _ **X3Runner: If there's one thing Biamuh is, it's loyal to his Princess. Even if he doesn't agree with something she's said or done, his loyalty is to her and her alone, so he'd keep his mouth shut even if he disagreed with her. It's something Ivory likes the most about him: Biamuh keeps his mouth shut and follows orders without question or hesitation. As for Kuriza, he and Ivory have had some…problems in the past before he died. Ivory doesn't remember them; she was very young after all. But Kuriza does. He remembers everything, and even though he's dead, there are still some memories he doesn't particularly enjoy. And who knows why Gohan turned back to look at her? Could he have sensed her true intentions? Did his Saiyan side cause him to react? It could be anything ;)**_

 _ **John2851: I respect your opinion, but I don't agree with it nor will I apologize for my decisions. It's upsetting that you aren't enjoying the new version as much as the old version, but I explained my reasons for doing a re-make and I ask that if you don't like this one, just don't bother with it anymore. I'm not going to hate you for having an opinion but I disagree with you.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, let's take a glimpse into how Vegeta is doing. Vegeta**_ _ **must**_ _ **have sensed something wrong when Ivory landed, right? After all, he had the biggest grudge against Frieza after everything was said and done. Does he sense that someone close to Frieza is on Earth? Let's see, shall we?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super; All characters from the series belong to Akira Toriyama. I do claim ownership to characters such as Ivory, Biamuh, Kirsi, and other characters who do not canonically appear in any work by Akira Toriyama**_

* * *

The worst years of his life had been when he served under Frieza.

He never understood _why_ his whole planet had worked for the tyrant, why they had "swore their loyalty" to a man that killed for fun, abused them, and constantly mocked them. The man who barely acknowledged their hard work and assigned them to the worst tasks possible. Their pay, when they received it, was far less than that of a low-ranking soldier in the army and they received none of the benefits that other soldiers received. Their accomplishments were brushed off in favor of other soldiers who had accomplished much less. And on the off-chance a mission went wrong, Frieza was quick to point the blame to Saiyans and their incompetence, even if the blame shouldn't have been placed on them.

Frieza had abused them and mistreated them for years, just because he could. And when he feared that the Saiyans would finally take him down, finally pay him back for all the suffering he had put them through, Frieza had destroyed the entire planet, killed every single Saiyan on the planet.

And then, he had the nerve to lie to Vegeta about it.

For _years_ , Vegeta had wondered why Frieza hadn't been able to stop the tragedy. A meteor shouldn't have been a problem for someone like Frieza to stop and yet he couldn't. Frieza kept saying there was nothing he could do, that it had been out of his hands, but Vegeta never trusted that. Vegeta _knew_ that something was amiss but he was always dismissed whenever he brought up the issue or told the same story. But with as powerful as Frieza was, there was no reason he should've just let it happen. Someone as strong as Frieza should've been able to stop it. That was why Vegeta couldn't fully believe that Frieza could do nothing about it and had carried those doubts for years.

When he found out the truth, he couldn't even feel validated about it.

He had so badly wanted revenge on Frieza for what he did but was too arrogant to comprehend just how powerful Frieza was. He thought he could avenge his family and his planet, and finally free himself from the chains Frieza had so cruelly wrapped around him. For his father, his people, and his planet, he would finally bring Frieza to his knees.

He couldn't even do that.

He had to put his faith in Kakarot in finish off Frieza once and for all and even _that_ hadn't done much for him other than make him aware of his own weakness. He hadn't been able to avenge his people or his planet against the one man that had ruined it all for him, had taken away everything he cared about. He was the Prince and he had been next to useless when it came to taking down the man responsible for his pain.

That should've been the end of it but his nightmare hadn't ended there.

Frieza made his return in a new body, and at the very feel of that aura that haunted him for so long, Vegeta still felt stirrings of fear in his stomach at his torturer still being alive. Angry as he was, there really wasn't much they could do besides pray that their sneak attack would succeed or that Kakarot made it back in time to help them. Loathe as he was to admit it, Kakarot was their only hope of beating Frieza since no one else was strong enough. He had to once again rely on someone else to kill Frieza and only when Frieza's power completely disappeared did Vegeta finally feel the chains drop from his shoulders.

That part of his life was over and he had no reason to worry anymore.

The power he had now would ensure that he could handle Frieza if he ever found his way back to Earth. Vegeta could easily take care of him if that happened. And there was no need to worry about Frieza in the first place because no one would dare bring him back to life. Frieza was dead and gone, and Vegeta was free from his chains.

So why, _why_ was he having nightmares about the tyrant once again?

Vegeta was no stranger to nightmares; he'd been vulnerable before, he'd been scared before, and those worries manifested in his sleep as night terrors of villains of old. Villains he had no reason to be afraid of anymore but couldn't banish from his mind. He had reached levels he didn't think possible and all those villains weren't a threat anymore. But worries didn't just go away like that; they stayed with you and came out during your most vulnerable moments.

So even though Vegeta _knew_ that he had nothing to worry about, those old fears still surfaced every now and then. But he hadn't dreamed about Frieza in such a long time, it was odd that it was happening again.

Frieza was dead, probably suffering in the deepest pits imaginable, never able to see the light of day again. And even if he did come back to life somehow, Vegeta was so much stronger than Frieza would ever hope to be. There was no threat; Vegeta could probably take Frieza with one hand and not even break a sweat. He could make Frieza beg for mercy, the way countless species had once begged Frieza for the same thing. If anything, Frieza should be having nightmares of _him._

Yet Vegeta was waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with the echoes of Frieza's laughter in the back of his mind.

He could hear that condescending laugh as if Frieza was in the bed next to him, could see the sadistic look every time he closed his eyes, and could feel the chill of Frieza's aura like he was in the room. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd see that monster staring back at him. Mocking him, tossing him around like a rag doll, beating him to a pulp forcing him to learn that no matter what he did, he wasn't good enough. He hadn't had those nightmares in such a long time though, his nights being plagued by Cell and others rather than the man he had been freed from.

It just didn't make sense. He knew the abuse from Frieza wouldn't just go away in the blink of an eye but he also slept a lot sounder at night knowing that Frieza was dead. And he'd been sleeping that way for a few years now. Sure, a night terror would pop up every now and then (the sight of Trunks's gaping chest wound after Cell killed him still haunted him to this day) and he'd stay up late training to rid himself of the stress, but Frieza hadn't been the star of any of those terrors for a while now. But they resurfaced for some reason and it didn't look like they were going away.

Maybe it was because of the chill.

The weather had been…different since about a week or two ago. No one knew why it had happened or where the cold front came from, but it had settled in unexpectedly and didn't look like it was going to leave any time soon. Now, the city was noticeably cooler, about 20 degrees colder according to what Bulma had told him. People had adjusted accordingly and Vegeta, used to different temperatures and atmospheres of different planets, wouldn't have given the change any thought. The weather was one of those things that was unpredictable like that.

But in the back of his mind, the unnatural cold reminded him of Frieza.

 _This_ feeling, when the area got unpredictably colder, was a sign that Frieza was in the area. Every time he had a meeting with Frieza, the atmosphere was noticeably cooler. Whenever Frieza was in orbit, a shiver went down Vegeta's spine, which was always a tell-tale sign of the tyrant's arrival. Even the cold emptiness of space paled in how cold it could be around Frieza; Vegeta preferred being in space to being around Frieza just because it was _warmer_ in space. This new change of weather could be anything, but his mind wouldn't let him brush it off. Instead, his traitorous thoughts kept pushing the idea that Frieza was back and he was responsible for what was happening. An unexpected cold front and sudden night terrors? It had to be because of Frieza.

Frieza was back and ready to get his revenge.

It was a ridiculous thought and he cursed his thoughts for straying towards something so unlikely, but bad memories and nightmares kept him from thinking about it logically. Despite how unlikely it was that Frieza had returned, he couldn't shake the thought that maybe, just maybe, Frieza was back. And Vegeta's paranoia and fears could be justified.

But despite his thoughts, he knew it couldn't be true; Frieza was dead and his empire had collapsed. None of his soldiers had the gall to track Vegeta down and if they did, they could be taken care of. Frieza's family was gone as well: King Cold was dead and that family had no children to speak of. Even the rumors of Frieza having spawns was likely untrue; Frieza didn't have time for children or even a spouse. The wife he did take was just to get his father off his back and Frieza was too much of a narcissist to care about anyone other than himself. Whatever children he did have probably despised him or didn't even exist.

The thought of Frieza having children gave him pause.

For a brief moment, he could hear the sound of a light, twinkling laugh, almost bell-like. The laugh of a child but with the sinister undertones he knew from Frieza. He couldn't exactly recall _where_ he had heard that laugh, but it was connected to Frieza somehow and the more he thought about it, the clearer he could hear it. Right in his ears, he could hear that laugh, playing over and over like a record. He wanted to say it was Frieza's laugh but it couldn't be; it sounded like a child was laughing at him. Not Trunks or Kakarot's brat, nor did it sound like the laugh of those sinister Cell Jrs he had to fight years ago. He _knew_ that laugh and yet he didn't remember who it belonged to or why it was connected to Frieza.

It was probably nothing, just another ridiculous nightmare. His mind liked bringing up his old trauma and the weather wasn't helping.

Just like with all over things, he'd find a way to overcome it.

 _ **Ivory hasn't completely hidden herself from everyone on the planet as she thinks she has. When the weather turns cold and fear strikes your heart, it's a sure sign that Frieza's around. But that can't be right: Frieza's dead. Vegeta knows that something is wrong, but he thinks its Frieza that's returned. And he's dead wrong. Never in a million years would he imagine that Frieza's child is here for revenge.**_

 _ **As for Ivory, we'll see how she fares going to school! That's right, Ivory's going to school! (And yes, she'll probably hate it)**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, who followed and favorited this story! Your support keeps me going!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I changed the cover for this story to a picture I drew of Ivory in a casual outfit._**

Ivory could count the number of missions she went on by herself on one hand.

Not to say that she couldn't handle herself on missions, because she was more than capable of doing the work the soldiers did. But why would she go through all that effort? After all, she didn't have to lift a finger to do anything when she had men to do just that, men who were more than happy to do that kind of work. The only time she really went on missions was when she felt that her soldiers were too incompetent to handle the task. That rarely happened though; after she took command, she made numerous recruitment reforms in order to weed out the weak from the strong. That led to her soldiers performing better, which in turn led to missions being completed with better efficiency. If her soldiers did the work with little problem and many of them came back alive and without injury, why would she bother going out? She could focus on training and pulling the strings of the empire thanks to properly trained soldiers.

Despite these things, Ivory couldn't run the risk of sending any soldier out for her, not even Biamuh. As competent and skilled as they were, her personal faction wasn't expendable and she didn't want to lose any of the men she recruited. They had talents and power she didn't want to risk losing and the empire was expanding faster than ever. If she lost men, she'd be losing valuable resources.

This was also a personal mission.

It was her vendetta, her empire, and her family's name that had been disrespected. Had she decided she wanted to send her soldiers out, there was the off-chance that their encounters could turn violent. As strong as they were, Ivory doubted they would be able to take on a Saiyan. Even sending Biamuh would've been a risk because while he was stellar at information gathering and going undercover, his combat skills and power level were pitiful. That would only put him at a great disadvantage if it ever came to blows. Not only that, but these were Saiyans she was dealing with, and every time they were underestimated, it ended in tragedy for their family.

There was a point in time where she considered sending her mother on this mission but she disregarded that idea almost as soon as she had it. Kirsi wasn't…tactful at much of anything and only cared about herself and her beauty. She'd spend most of her time trying out local cuisines, pampering herself, or coercing poor earthlings into bed with her. _That_ would be a complete waste of time and it was likely that Kirsi would blow their cover regardless and end up getting killed.

No, Ivory had to do this herself. She had to give the Saiyans what they deserved and she wanted the satisfaction of their blood on her hands. There were risks involved and she was prepared for them, but she wouldn't make the same mistakes as those who came before her. She had prepared for this, had been groomed for this. She had power from all the years she spent training, all the places she visited and all the people she learned techniques from. She had her teachings from Sorbet, who had been at her right for years. Day in and day out he taught her how to be like her father, pushing her to live up to the expectations set before her, and helping her expand her father's empire to outstanding proportions. She was intelligent and cunning thanks to him, and all his teachings would definitely come in handy.

And of course, she had Biamuh, who she had been observing ever since he was assigned to her so many years ago. She picked up on many things from watching him for so long, including how to lie her way out of situations, how to pick up on body language and to judge a person's character. He taught her how to see a person for more than they are, and to make herself seem like something else entirely.

This wasn't the normal type of preparation that soldiers went through, but it was all necessary for what she was about to do. But beyond her vendetta, she wasn't going to deny that the prospect of getting out and learning more about this planet excited her. Her fingers itched for battle and hadn't stopped itching since that encounter with Gohan, but her curious nature overrode all of that, pushing it to the back of her mind until the time was right. She wanted to know more about earthlings, about how they lived and interacted.

It's what set her apart from the rest of her family: her constant need to explore a species before she decided what to do with them. Her father never understood why she had that tendency and always assumed that it was just childish things. But when she told him valuable information she had learned from the species, he began to take her more seriously. Sorbet didn't approve of her exploration either, but he did admit that all of the discoveries Ivory made about a species was important. She wanted to do it all over again, maybe explore a bigger area than the one they were in.

She didn't have too much time for that at the moment. She still walked among the species as Biamuh's teachings required her too. They constantly took trips out into the city so she could observe how people acted and dressed, then spent countless hours teaching her and correcting her on how to behave like one of them. He devoted all of his time to training her to behave like an earthling female, to laugh and smile convincingly, to talk casually and not give commands, to respond to her name without a title attached to it, to pretend to be interested in conversation even when she wasn't. Some things didn't come easily, as they were ingrained in her as a child and habits she had grown up with, but she merely had to adjust to certain things rather than change them right out. Certain things, like adjusting to a different wardrobe, was easy because those were just the superficial things, things that didn't matter in the long run. But old habits were hard for her to get rid of and it was her old habits that would get her into the most trouble.

Those things would just have to be corrected at a later date. It was time for everything to come together, for her to go out into the planet and actually _be_ one of them. No more observing them, no more practicing their habits but actually blending in with them, walking among them like she had lived here her entire life.

* * *

Ivory knew that she was looking at herself in the mirror, but the image reflected back at her looked so strange.

She wasn't like her mother, preferring silky fabric adorned with jewels or anything, nor did she care for swooping necklines or slits in the fabric, but the dress she had one was so…casual. It wasn't a bad dress and it didn't make her look childish, but it wasn't what she was used to. She liked just a bit of class to her ensemble but this was odd to her. The dress was nice but just that: nice. There wasn't anything that stood out about it; it was just a stretch of fabric, nothing more than that. Even her shoes were simple white things with no ribbons or gems or pearls that were slightly uncomfortable to wear. She wore no accessories save for her necklace from the other day, and she didn't do anything to her hair, but even with all those little changes, they still served to make her look different.

' _An earthling,'_ she realized. _'I look like an earthling.'_

Without her usual wardrobe and adornments, she only looked out of place to herself. But in a large crowd? She'd look exactly like them. If a wardrobe change had this effect, she wondered if she really needed to adjust her manner of speaking or if that really needed to be corrected.

"Princess? Are you almost ready?"

Ivory shook her head. Despite how she looked and how she felt, this was what she needed to do. If she spent time over-analyzing every little detail that was different, she'd never get anything done today. "I'm ready Biamuh. You may enter."

Biamuh entered and bowed, a black bag clutched in his right hand. Ivory noted that he again changed his appearance, going for someone strong-jawed and muscular looking with long hair. She would never get over how he would flawlessly change from one identity to the next, or how he kept up with all the identities he had without repeating them. It was no wonder he was their best reconnaissance soldier: no one would ever suspect him when he always changed faces. "It's almost time for you to leave, but I wanted to give you a few things before you left for school."

After a few days of following him, Biamuh gathered that Gohan spent the majority of his day at some sort of institution (a school he called it), and if she wanted to know more about him, Ivory would have to attend as well. She'd never been to school before and honestly, she didn't know what they consisted of; all her life, she had tutors and instructors who taught her the basic subjects she needed to learn and everything else she learned through doing. Actually going to school seemed…strange. But that was where Gohan was almost all day, so that's where she needed to be. "Very well. What are they?"

He handed her a small badge and something that resembled a button. "They are merely things for school. You have to wear the badge for people to identify you as a student that attends."

Ivory eyed the badge with distaste. It was absolutely garish to look at. "They couldn't have designed it with better colors in mind?"

Biamuh chuckled, handing her the button object. "This is merely to contact us. If you ever feel that you are in trouble or need our assistance, simply activate the device and we will all rush to assist you."

"And 'all' refers to…"

"My team and some of our strongest warriors, of course, will respond first. But all soldiers stationed here will receive the alert. Everyone except your mother. We would hate for her to blow your cover."

"That would be unfortunate, yes." It would be bothersome if she had to… _dispose_ of her mother this early on. She knew Kirsi would inevitably become an issue but she hoped that Kirsi would hold off for a couple of weeks. She had already proven to be a nuisance thus far, but she was content at the moment and Ivory wanted that to last. "How will you entertain her while I'm away?"

Biamuh frowned. "We have the funds to buy her whatever she may need, but your mother tends to entertain herself in…erm, _other ways_ among the soldiers."

Ivory made a face. She had picked up on her mother's habits a long time ago, but she never did or said anything about it as her mother wasn't harming anyone and she hadn't been getting in anyone's way. It was her mother's body and how she chose to ruin it was on her; Ivory just wished her mother would be a lot more subtle about it. "I thought as much. I have no issue with them keeping her occupied for the time being, but if the soldiers aren't enough to entertain her, allow her to feel important. Have a few soldiers make up fake reports from our bases so she can think the empire will collapse without her guidance. They should be long and arduous and fill them with complicated problems that require delicate solutions. If that bores her, allow her to buy what she wants until she's happy. I don't care about the semantics, just keep an eye on her for me."

"Of course Princess."

* * *

The walk to school was uneventful.

Biamuh was dutiful as always and didn't talk much, keeping a keen eye out for anyone who might pose a threat. He didn't _need_ to be on guard at all, considering there wasn't a threat in any low-level earthlings, but it was his obligation and he remained dutiful even after Ivory was able to take care of herself. She didn't mind his presence though; she was used to him following in her shadow no matter where she went. It was stranger when they were apart than when they were together; it had been like this ever since he was assigned to watch her.

"Something has occurred to me Biamuh. Are you going to station yourself somewhere inside the school?" Would he pretend to be some sort of official in the school to better monitor her? She wouldn't mind if he was but that might require extra tact on his part.

"Unfortunately, I will not. You will not need me during the day and my attention would be split between making sure you are okay and trying to assess potential threats. I'll be of better use to you by monitoring you from your home. I would be more of a distraction to you if anything."

She highly doubted that but Biamuh must've had his reasons.

Eventually, when Biamuh felt there was no threat to either of them, they practiced talking. Biamuh gave her little corrections when she made faces or said something out of turn, or simply shook his head when her tone began to drift towards the condescending side. He didn't have to correct much, which showed just how much she had learned in such a short amount of time. She slipped every now and then, making a face when she shouldn't have, but that was all she needed guidance on. The control of her expressions was the most critical thing, and the thing that would give her away; Biamuh told her that someone's expressions would tell everything.

"People will always try to hide their intentions behind their eyes. Some people you will encounter are exceptional at hiding behind their eyes, but they will always slip. You need to be someone who doesn't show anything; you must really believe that you're an earthling if you'd like to fool them."

Ivory understood that but it wasn't easy to just banish those thoughts from her mind. She simply couldn't get into the mindset with so much riding on this plan. The more she tried to stop thinking about it, the more glaringly obvious it was that she _wasn't_ one of them. "That won't be as easy as you say. There's a lot I have to think about, including staying conscious about how I behave around them."

"Trust me, Ivory. It'll come with time."

 _Sooner rather than later I hope._ "How long did it take you?"

Biamuh shrugged. "You could say it was…instilled in me since birth. From what I remember of my family, all they ever did was lie and deceive, even to their own children. It's how they made their living and how they raised us. If I didn't know how to lie, my family would've disowned me. The skills I have are those I was born with and perfected as I grew older." He seemed to realize that he had gone off on a tangent because he coughed into his hand and composed himself. "You are catching on quicker than I had imagined. Soon, you'll be able to deceive even someone such as me."

"Hmm. If you say so." She supposed she had done it before when she went to planets and sat among the locals to glean as much information as she could from them. No one paid her any extra attention and assumed she was just a curious child, so it was easy for her to sit in with them and listen to all the details they chose to tell. But that was simply listening in to a conversation, not actually interacting with anyone. Now she had to actually talk to people and pretend that she cared about what she had to say and that she was interested in them. _That_ was going to be the challenge for her, remembering that these people were on equal ground with her and not below her.

Engrossed in their conversation as they were, Ivory didn't notice the person who had turned the corner her until they had collided. The impact, and the fact that she was off guard, caused her to stumble back. Biamuh was at her side in an instant, grabbing her elbow to stabilize her before she could stumble too far. To her credit though, Ivory didn't immediately lash out at the person who bumped her, even though that's what she would've done in any other situation.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?"

That voice. Ivory knew that voice. She had only heard it a few times but it was already so ingrained in her memory that she'd never forget it. A voice she wanted to hear screaming in agony, begging her for mercy. "It's you."

"Oh! You're that girl from before." Gohan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He looked just as he did the day before, friendly and warm, and even his smile was the same stupid one from their last encounter. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"It's Ivory. And you're Gohan, right? I don't think I could forget the name of my savior."

Gohan flushed a dull red and smiled, though it was much shyer than before. Oddly enough, she liked his dumb smile better. It fit his dumb looking face more. "Where are you headed right now?"

"It's my first day of school. We were on our way there actually." She showed him the badge Biamuh had given her earlier this morning, a badge she noticed was attached to his clothes. In Ivory's opinion, the badge was horrendous in color and she didn't want to carry it around, but apparently, people in the city recognized the design and wouldn't question her. She wished a touch more care had gone into the design but she could grin and bear it.

"It looks like we're going to be classmates then."

Why would something as simple as that make a person so happy? He smiled as if Ivory told him something amazing when she just told him that they'd be going to the same place. It threw Ivory for a loop once again: despite all the time she had to mull over it, she still couldn't figure him out in the little time she was around him. She had assumptions of course, but they had yet to be proven true. She hated admitting it, but he was good. So far, he was defying every aspect of a Saiyan she had been exposed to.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. He was waiting for some kind of response from her and it would be odd if she just kept staring at him. "Really? I'm glad then. I don't know anyone, so it would nice to have at least a familiar face."

"Then, do you want to walk to school together? I could tell you all about it. I-If you wanted to that is."

Ivory glanced at Biamuh. She could tell that he didn't account for this nor did he look like he wanted this to happen, but he shrugged his shoulders the tiniest bit as if to say it was her choice. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave Biamuh as she knew he would pick up on the things she didn't, but this wasn't the environment for him.

It was time for her to go on her own.

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

Things were awkward between them in the beginning, with Ivory not knowing what kinds of subjects to breach with a Saiyan and Gohan seemingly embarrassed to talk to her about…anything really. Maybe he just didn't know what things to talk about with her either or he was just bad at conversation in general. That didn't make sense though as he had been the one who extended the invitation to her. Not only that, but he'd been talking to her fine the day he had saved her; the only thing that had made things awkward was the mishap with her dress. What had changed between then and now?

"Tell me about school. What is it like?"

 _That_ seemed to finally get him talking. She let him do most of the talking about the school environment was like and what would be taught. As much as she should've paid attention, she only listened with half an ear in the because none of that trivial nonsense really interested her. She didn't care about teachers or classes to anything like that but she had to pretend that she was.

"What kinds of subjects do you like?"

Ivory paused. Subjects she liked? She wasn't really sure what kinds of subjects he was talking about, but if he meant the things she really liked learning, she had to be honest and admit she preferred mathematics over anything else. Which in turn led him to admit that physics and science fascinated him more, and suddenly they were having a full-blown conversation. Ivory had never conversed with someone who saw her points and didn't immediately agree with them, but rather had his own opinions and own counter-points.

It was…a refreshing to talk to someone who didn't just agree with her because they felt like they had to. Sometimes she wished for someone intelligent to talk to, just for a battle of wits every now and then. Of course, Sorbet and Biamuh were good linguists and fairly intelligent in their own right but they tended to agree blindly whenever she talked about something and didn't run the risk of saying anything that might upset her even if they didn't agree to it. She grew bored whenever the conversation became one-sided and they let her talk. Gohan was different, acknowledging and understanding her points without seeming like he was just trying to please her. And while he disagreed on some things, he didn't put her down for having an opinion or blindly agree with her. He took everything in turn and fired back at her.

"…and that's the fascinating part that people seem to miss: numbers are everywhere. Numerical values are assigned to all things and that gives them a different meaning, which I find completely interesting. Patterns tend to emerge but they're always different depending on how the value is evaluated. A higher number can mean something is more valuable, but it also means something is worthless. Being ranked number 1 and being ranked number 100 is different than something worth one…whatever currency you choose versus 100. In one instance, 100 might be a good number, but in the other, 100 is a bad number."

"I understand that, but the same can be said about energy, which is why science fascinates me. I'm not saying that numbers aren't everywhere, because they are, but people underestimate just how much energy is in the world. And there's a lot of it out there, most people just can't pick up on it. It can tell a lot about people, but it's one of those things that's so hard to study that there's almost no research on it. It's one of those things that has a lot of mystery to it, but it could solve so much. There's this really fascinating dichotomy around energy that can really tell you things about a person."

She had a feeling that his talk of energy came from something different than the things he learned in school. He sounded so…invested in it, in a way that most people probably couldn't understand. Being able to use and sense something like energy to that kind of extent would make him adept at it and fascinated with it, but she wondered how much more there was to learn, and how much more he was willing to pursue.

"Truly?" They stopped at a light and Ivory turned to face him, letting a slow smile play over her lips. She knew exactly what he meant when he talked about energy, and probably knew more than him, but she did like hearing him talk. "So if you can tell so much about someone by their energy, then what does my energy say about me?"

It was very risky for her to ask him something like this. What if he could feel her energy and knew something was off? She was hiding her power well enough but she was taking a risk here. But what was a risk without a little reward?

His face flushed a brilliant red and he looked away, shoulders hunched around his ears. She giggled softly; this game they were playing was rather fun. "W-Well…I'm not too well-versed in energy reading. B-But, you seem…uh…you seem like a decent person."

That was a lie and she knew it, but she wouldn't call him out on it. He wasn't reading too much into her yet and that was perfectly fine. As long as she could keep this up for a while longer, things would be alright. "I'm curious to hear more about your theories on energy. You seem very well-read."

The blush on his face seemed to fade and he finally let his shoulders drop. "I just study a lot and have a lot of questions. And since no one really has the answers, I go looking for them myself."

"Well, now you've piqued my interest. It doesn't take away my interest in mathematics or anything, but I will admit that there's some merit in this science. Perhaps we could talk about it in greater detail sometime?" She was surprised they'd been able to hold a conversation for this long. Ivory was sure that she would've slipped somewhere to said something inappropriate, but they hadn't broken stride nor had there been another lull in their conversation after earlier. Biamuh would be proud if he could see her. Maybe this deception stuff was easier than she thought.

"Oh. Of course! I mean, if you had any theories, I'd love to hear them."

"Not any theories at the moment per se, but I have a couple of ideas. I'd much rather hear more about you and how you came up with your theories."

This time around, she let him talk and tell her all his newly formed theories about energy and his own thoughts. He spoke as if he was explaining an entirely new concept to her, and while she knew more about energy than she was letting on, she listened with a careful ear and only asked basic questions so he didn't feel like she wasn't understanding him. In all honesty, no one had ever talked about energy in this manner and while she didn't exactly care one way or another about it, hearing it explained so differently was simulating.

They'd been so engrossed in their conversation that Ivory didn't realize they had arrived at their destination until they had gotten inside the building. He seemed to realize it too late as well, apologizing profusely for taking up so much of her time. "I didn't even ask you about your classes. I would hate for you to be late on your first day."

Ivory had honestly forgotten about her classes too, and almost panicked thinking that she had no clue what she was supposed to do. But then she remembered that Biamuh had taken care of that for her, giving her a schedule of sorts for her day. Somehow, Biamuh had managed to get her into the same classes as the Saiyan. She didn't ask him how he did, how he found that information, or how he did it without being caught and he didn't elaborate for her but if it worked, she had no problems with it. "I believe these are my classes."

"It looks like we have the same classes, so you can follow me today." Gohan smiled at her again, another odd boyish smile and Ivory felt her lips twitch in return, her chest doing a little flutter. That was happening too often for her liking; she wondered if she was getting sick again.

"There he is!"

Ivory and Gohan turned to the sound, where two females and a male were approaching them. The blonde female had her arms locked tightly around the arm of a dark-haired female, who looked annoyed but never told the blonde to let her go. Slightly behind them was a larger male with blonde hair, trailing behind them like some kind of pathetic puppy.

"We were waiting for you Gohan, but you never showed up. What took you so long?" The blonde finally let go of her friend to confront Gohan, lightly jabbing him in the chest. "You're usually here before anyone."

"Sorry. I met someone earlier who goes here and we started talking. I guess we lost track of time on the way."

The blonde looked past Gohan to Ivory and smiled, running over to her almost immediately and taking her hand. "Oh wow! Is she new? It's really rare that we get new students here."

Ivory did her best to smile without looking too annoyed. The blonde was far too energetic for Ivory's tastes. She was also a little annoyed that their conversation had been interrupted; she'd been enjoying herself when she'd been talking to the Saiyan.

 _That's something I never thought I would experience. Conversing with a Saiyan and enjoying it? Something must be in the air here._

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ivory."

"I'm Erasa." The girl was a blonde, slightly taller than her (then again, a lot of people were) with bright blue eyes. She exhumed cheerfulness and openness and it was obvious that she had little to no knowledge of personal boundaries, if the way that she was still clutching Ivory's hand meant anything. "And this is my bestie Videl!"

Videl wasn't as energetic or outgoing as Erasa was, but she still managed to be polite and greet her. She wasn't as tall as Erasa, maybe an inch or two shorter, but she was still taller than Ivory. She was the complete opposite of Erasa now that Ivory thought about it.

"The guy behind us is Sharpner. He means well, but if he hits on you, just ignore him." Erasa shrugged and laughed as if something was funny, but Ivory didn't see the joke. Sharpner, the tall blonde, flushed an even brighter shade of cherry and stuttered out a half-baked greeting.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said in return. She wasn't very fond of any of them at the moment, but if they were close with Gohan, she would have to tolerate their presence, at least for a little while.

Erasa switched her grip from her hand to her arm, tugging her forward. For the second time in the day, Ivory was knocked off balance and stumbled to regain her footing. Erasa immediately started to chatter, too fast for Ivory to keep track of.

"I know we have to get to class but I want to know so much about you! Where you're from, where you got your clothes from, they're super cute by the way, and…"

Ivory let Erasa pull her along, figuring that it was better to go along with things rather than fighting her. Everyone else seemed like they were used to Erasa's actions, so Ivory complied if only because it seemed like the norm. However, Ivory would make sure this didn't become a common occurrence if only to save her own sanity.

As they turned the corner, Ivory couldn't help but look back to Gohan. No one else seemed to notice, but he looked a bit…disappointed if she was being honest. Was he as upset with their interruption as she was? Or was it something else?

* * *

The day carried on in a monotonous fashion, to the point that Ivory was bored and frustrated. Bored because none of the instructors she had taught anything that interested her in the slightest; the subjects didn't hold her attention for very long, and she couldn't read anything in their language. Throughout the day, all the instructors wrote in the language, but Ivory couldn't read a word of what was being written. The only grace afforded to her was that Erasa hadn't been paying attention in any of their classes and had to have Gohan explain everything to her afterward, which Ivory listened in on since she was as lost as Erasa. It didn't help cure her boredom or her frustration, but it was nice to know that someone else was lost, even if Erasa might've just been an airhead.

On their way to their last class provided some entertainment though. Before it could even start, Erasa quickly shouted out some excuse for herself, Ivory, and Videl and whisked them off to the bathroom.

"Erasa, you're gonna get us in trouble!" Videl complained as Erasa checked to make sure all the stalls were empty

Erasa waved her off. "No, I won't! We do this all the time and we haven't gotten caught yet. Besides, we play baseball all the time. Missing one game won't make a difference."

When she deemed the bathroom clear, Erasa leaned up against a wall and smiled at Ivory. "Besides, I wanted to get to know Ivory a little better."

That surprised her. Erasa had talked her ear off all day; what more could she possibly want to know? "May I ask why?"

"I dunno, you just seem interesting. And not gonna lie, but everyone basically knows everyone already so a new student will be the talk of the school for a while, so I wanna talk a little. I mean, why did you choose this school? Not that it isn't great or anything, but there are plenty of other good schools around here. So why this one? Unless of course, you're here because of Hercule."

"Who?" The name sounded familiar but Ivory couldn't remember where from.

To her surprise, Videl rolled her eyes while Erasa looked shocked, offended almost. "How could you not know who Hercule is?! He's Videl's father _and_ the World Champion. He's like the strongest man alive. You must've heard of him somewhere."

Ah, now it was all coming together. This was the man Biamuh was telling her about, though Ivory _highly_ doubted that he was the strongest man alive. The Saiyans must've stayed hidden very well if this Hercule man was the strongest man alive; Saiyan flaunted their strength constantly and according to her father, had prided themselves on being the strongest. If this Hercule man was supposedly strong, then the Saiyans weren't active.

Unless…

It was illogical but…could Hercule have been a Saiyan? Or at least allied with them? Biamuh had said that he had a great deal of influence on the public, and if he did, he could protect their identities if he wanted to. That would explain why he claimed he was the strongest man alive.

No. She was jumping to conclusions without any concrete facts. She would ask Biamuh to investigate this matter later. Besides, Erasa was still waiting for a response. "Someone chose this school for me. Whether or not it was with Hercule in mind, I don't know."

"It probably was Hercule then. After all, everyone likes coming here because of its namesake, so maybe that's why they told you to come here." Erasa shrugged. "Anyways, enough about that. So, where do you live?"

Ivory didn't even know the address and it wasn't something Biamuh really told her either. She didn't think it really even mattered. It was only a temporary place for the mission, nothing more and nothing less. "Not very far from here. It's a short walk."

Erasa nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Okay. Now let's get into the really juicy stuff. We saw you with Gohan earlier and you two seemed pretty close. Gohan's kinda cute, isn't he?"

Whatever Ivory was going to say came to a screeching halt. The Saiyan? Cute? "Wha-"

"Erasa!" Videl's face was a dark shade of red. "You shouldn't ask her about stuff like that!"

"I'm just curious! They almost walked right past the classrooms and Gohan didn't even hear us calling him."

Ivory shook her head. Where had any of this come from? Why would she ask about that? "We were simply discussing subjects we were fond of, nothing more and nothing less." She didn't know why she felt the need to defend herself, but Erasa's words struck a nerve. "I assure you, I wasn't paying much attention to his physical appearance." _And it doesn't even matter._

"Not even a little?"

Erasa's questions were _really_ starting to tick her off. "No. I paid more attention to his intellect above anything else. His physical looks mean nothing to me."

Whether Erasa was actually calming down or if Ivory's answers just didn't satisfy her remained to be seen. Whatever the case, Erasa shrugged her shoulders and sat on the edge of the sink. "Alright alright. I'll drop it."

"Can we please go back now?" Videl's face had cooled a bit, but she was still fairly red in the face.

"Yeah, I guess." Erasa seemed upset but Ivory was glad for the change. She'd much rather be in a boring class than forced to answer Erasa's invasive questions.

They gathered their things to leave, Erasa talking about how she liked not being sweaty for once and how much better talking with friends was than playing sports and whatnot, while Ivory was slow to follow. Erasa had been quite clingy all day and Ivory would like to have her arm for a little longer before it was taken captive again.

A hand on her shoulder made her pause, and it took her more control than she possessed to fight down an impulsive reaction. She had to remember where she was and what she was doing. _I'm not allowed to kill anyone. Not yet. You are one of them._

She turned slowly, forcing a smile as she faced Videl. The girl had been quiet the entire day and hadn't spoken much to Ivory, which even Erasa pointed out was out of character for her. Ivory had a few clues as to why Videl could be acting like this, and all of them pointed to Ivory's inclusion in the group. "Yes? May I help you?"

The bathroom was eerily quiet as Videl stared at Ivory, searching Ivory's face for something. Ivory wasn't sure what Videl was trying to gain, but she refused to back down, even if she was an inch or two shorter than the other girl. Her mood waned with every passing second until annoyance bubbled up inside of her. "Is something the matter? We should go before someone comes looking for us."

Whatever Videl was looking for, she found because she shook her head and sighed. "Nothing. Sorry. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I…just wanted to apologize for Erasa. She means well, but sometimes she goes a bit overboard. I hope what she said didn't bother you."

 _Next time I won't be holding my tongue._ "It's alright. She meant no harm by any of it."

"Yeah but…"

She thought that would be the end of things, but Videl didn't let her go. She kept staring, her fingers tightening on her shoulder as if to keep Ivory from moving. Ivory just stared back, her false smile dropping from her face. She could sense the apprehension rolling off of Videl in waves, her stare unwavering. Ivory just stared back, waiting for her to break her hold.

"But what?"

No answer.

' _Fine then.'_ If Videl wasn't going to make a move, then Ivory was just going to have to. She had to force her most genuine smile and grabbed the hand on her shoulder, nowhere near the amount of pressure to break a bone.

But maybe she squeezed just a little tighter than necessary. "I assure you, what Erasa did was a bit invasive but there was no harm. I'm simply not used to people taking an interest in me."

Videl flinched slightly. "O-Oh. Okay then."

That should've been the end of things, yet neither one of them moved though. Ivory didn't move simply because she wanted to see how far this would go. What would Videl say? What would she do? And did she understand exactly what she had gotten into? Was she trying to be brave? So many questions and so few answers.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and Ivory and Videl quickly separated from one another as Erasa walked in. "There you two are! I thought we were going back to class!"

Ivory was quick to smile, grabbing Videl's arm in imitation of what Erasa had been doing all day. "Sorry. We stayed behind to try and get closer. _Didn't we_?"

Videl huffed under her breath but smiled all the same, not moving to tug free her arm. "Y-Yeah."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Talk about a double standard. What, you two get to stay behind and talk while I have to go back? No fair!"

Ivory chuckled, following Erasa back out the door. She saw Videl through the bathroom mirror, once again staring at Ivory without speaking. There was something in her eyes that Ivory wasn't sure she liked, but she wasn't going to dwell on that. However brief their confrontation was, something had occurred between them. All Ivory knew was that Videl was now on her radar.

She turned back to the girl and smiled. "We should be going. Shall we?"

* * *

The day finally ended and Ivory was looking forward to leaving. They made it back to their last class without much fight and Ivory merely watched as everyone played some game. She got a pass for not participating as she was in a dress, and evaluated the class while she watched. Most of the males tried to impress her but ended up making fools of themselves, which provided a good deal of entertainment but time seemed to move so slowly after her encounter in the bathroom. Now everyone was leaving and Ivory could try to work off some of the tension that had built up.

"Who's that guy over there? He's kinda cute."

Ivory looked at the man Erasa was pointing at and did a double-take She was talking about Biamuh, who looked less than comfortable in this new environment and with all the attention he was garnering with his new look. It wasn't too different from his look this morning, but his jawline and hair length had changed slightly. Countless females were surrounding him, hearts in their eyes as they cooed over him and his features, running their fingers down his shirt and touching his hair. She felt bad for him; he hated being the center of attention but he obviously didn't think his new appearance would attract such a big crowd.

"I know him. He works for me."

"Works for you?" Erasa repeated. "Like, he's your bodyguard?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." She didn't really need any protection and she wasn't about to tell them that he was her right-hand-man; that would just cause another set of questions and she really didn't want to talk to Erasa anymore. Even after they left the bathroom, Erasa kept talking and her cheerful disposition wore Ivory's patience thin.

"You must be super rich or something. Why else would you have a bodyguard following you to school?"

"That's not it." She didn't think much of their finances or where Biamuh got their money from but it wasn't something she really concerned herself with. They had it and that was all she really cared about. "We don't dwell on finances. We have what we have."

"That's exactly what a rich person would say." Erasa nudged her lightly. "Think you could introduce me to him?"

"It won't matter if I did. My well-being is his only concern; he considers all else an unnecessary distraction." It was a much kinder way of saying that he'd likely forget her name the moment they walked away. And despite Biamuh being a patient man, even he might do something rash in Erasa's presence. She was doing Erasa a favor by not introducing them. "I would hate for him to somehow offend you or come off as rude, but he is very dedicated to his job."

Erasa pouted. "Why are the cute ones always taken? It's not fair."

Ivory wasn't sure who she defined as "cute" (and from their conversation earlier, she knew that Erasa's tastes were strange) but she didn't care to ask about that either. "It's time for me to leave." She offered the group a smile despite how tense she felt. "My first day was enjoyable. Thank you."

"See you tomorrow!"

Biamuh didn't seem to notice her arrival at first, but as he looked for an escape he locked eyes with her. Many of the women turned to see where his stare was directed and a few of them flinched at seeing Ivory. "We're leaving."

"Of course." The look of relief on Biamuh's face almost made Ivory laugh out loud. She kept her composure neutral enough to spare Biamuh's dignity, knowing that he really hated all of the attention he was getting. There was an audible whine from the female crowd, and more than a few of them shot glares Ivory's way, but she ignored all of them. It wasn't her fault that Biamuh paid more attention to his duties than to the attention of his female pursuers.

Biamuh waited until they were a decent distance away before sighing in relief. "Thank you, Princess."

Ivory let out a small chuckle. "I'm surprised at you. How did you let them corner you like that?"

"It wasn't my intention for that to happen. I was simply waiting for you to exit the building when someone approached and asked me a question. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by an entire horde. No matter how many times I tried to get away, they wouldn't let me go."

"I'm sorry to laugh at your expense but the situation is humorous. You've gone on countless missions and into dangerous territory, you've risked your life numerous times, and yet a simple crowd of females is your weakness."

"I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so any escape maneuvers I thought of, I couldn't execute. It was best to just…accept my fate."

Ivory snorted. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I learned a few things today."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I still can't read this planet's language which makes it hard to focus. However, I managed to "make friends" with the Saiyan and some others." Erasa lacked any knowledge of personal space and her voice was annoying, but she liked to talk and Ivory figured that she could be a good well of information on Gohan (or anyone really) if she was prompted. Sharpner was…well, she didn't really pay attention to him and he didn't talk much, so she didn't have an opinion of him yet. Videl was likely suspicious of her: why else would she stall her in the bathroom for so long?

And Gohan…

Gohan…

His mere presence infuriated her but beyond that, he just kept throwing her off. They talked on and off throughout the day and she hated how he smiled at her. She hated his voice and that dumb look he gave her when they talked. She hated how kind he was to her and everyone around him, how he rushed to help others in need even if it was something simple. She _hated_ him and everything about him, yet she wanted to know more. She wanted to break him down and expose him for what he really was: a Saiyan. He was a Saiyan above all else: a prideful, stubborn, selfish Saiyan and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, his base instincts were going to surface and she would be right there to expose him.

"It will take time for them to trust me, but I'm sure I convinced them well enough. However, there was a slight incident that occurred. Nothing for you to worry about, but I'll have to be more careful."

"Do you need me to take care of it Princess?"

Ivory pondered that for a moment. It _would_ make things easier for her…but it was too soon to tell whether or not Videl was up to something.

"Let me think about it. For now, there is something else that I need you to do."

"Anything for you Princess."

"Good. Listen closely…"

 _ **A/N: Ivory just finished her first day of school and it wasn't easy for her. Much like her father, Ivory needs to work on keeping her composure in check; she can't just go around killing all of her problems. She's got some good guidance from Biamuh in keeping control, but just like Frieza, she can be a little quick to the trigger. She's done well to keep it hidden, but Videl might be on to her. How will Ivory navigate through this?**_

 _ **So, one of the things I realized that was completely illogical was the fact that I made Ivory and Videl enemies right off that bat in the last version, which wasn't right for either of them. Videl had no reason to immediately hate Videl and Ivory had no reason to toy with Videl because they had literally only met for like two seconds. I realized that their dislike for each other needs to**_ _ **build**_ _ **. So that's why they had a little spat in the bathroom.**_

 _ **Next chapter will feature Ivory getting to sate her craving for blood and attempting to get closer to Gohan.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This chapter will feature a little bit of gore. Sorry I was gone for so long, but to make up for it, I pushed this chapter out and made it just a touch longer. But I also had to cut some things out, so sorry about that.**_

 _ **Wine: I'm honestly happy to be back. Things had to take a backseat for a while because of school and my job, but I'm hype to keep this going. I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**_

 _ **X3runner: You're right. Ivory isn't too good with her emotions so she probably doesn't realize that she doesn't really "hate" everything she claims to hate. This might hurt her later on…**_

"This way Princess. We'll arrive at our destination shortly."

Ivory stayed in careful step behind Biamuh, her eyes darting around their surroundings. It was much darker in this part of town then she had ever seen before, but she supposed it would better for what Biamuh had prepared for her. The excitement was bubbling up inside of her, so much that she almost wanted to dance. When Biamuh had told her that all the necessary preparation had been completed, Ivory could hardly wait, wanting to leave right then and there. But Biamuh told her it would be better if they left under the cover of night, so Ivory had to wait.

Her request had been simple: it was getting hard to keep her temper in check, and it was even harder to try and satiate her need for blood. If she didn't get her hands on something, she was likely to take her anger out on whoever was closest, whether they be soldier or civilian. She needed to vent and needed to let her frustrations out somewhere, so she asked Biamuh to go and find her someone, _anyone_ she could "play" with for a little while. She wanted him to find any kind of scum, the kind of pathetic people that the world could do without, like thieves or murderers, that no one would miss. She knew better than to attack anyone in broad daylight or anyone considered "innocent"; if she killed criminals, she would be doing local law enforcement a favor.

* * *

She could hear the raucous laughter of a group just beyond them and saw the faint flickerings of a fire just up ahead. Biamuh motioned for her to stay silent as they crept up on the group, not wanting to alter them to their presence. Despite how deep into the city they were, Ivory still didn't want to cause a commotion. Things would be okay for then though, as there weren't too many escape routes back here. Even if they did know the duo was approaching, the group of thieves didn't have too many places to go. There was a large chain fence just behind the group and Ivory and Biamuh were blocking the mouth of the alleyway.

They were trapped.

The group consisted of about eight men of various sizes, all huddled around a small fire. Their heist must've been successful because each man was surrounded by at least three bags filled with money and an armful of jewels. Weapons lay discarded on the ground around them, an arm's reach away in case someone stumbled upon them.

Not that they would be of any use.

"Biamuh, keep watch for me. I'm going to enjoy myself."

"Of course Princess."

As soon as she rounded the corner, a hush went over the group of thieves as they all grabbed their weapons and aimed them at her. A few of the thieves had shaky hands as they tried to hold their weapons up, others protectively hunched over their money. "Hey! Who are you?!"

Ivory didn't answer, trying to decide who she would tackle first. Ideally, she'd go after the leader first and make an example out of him, then murder the rest of them.

"Hold on now boys. This one is a real cutie." The largest of the thieves let go of his bag of money and approached Ivory, though he kept his weapon at his hip. It glinted dangerously in the firelight but it didn't even phase Ivory: she'd had weaponry much worse pointed at her before.

"So, what's a cute little thing like you doing out here? You want a taste of danger?" He threw his arm over her shoulder and smiled in her face but all Ivory could focus on what the stench of alcohol on his breath. It reminded her of nights when her mother would drunkenly wander into her room and lament about all the things they could've had if her father hadn't been so foolish.

She hated it.

He started to lean in as if for a kiss, but Ivory placed two fingers on his mouth to stop him from getting closer. He looked confused when his lips met flesh instead of her lips, but his expression quickly morphed into one of confusion as a thin coating of frost began to spread outwards from her fingers. She gripped his neck with her other hand to stop him from moving and pressed her fingers more insistently against his lips. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get very far. He was at her mercy as his lips were sealed together and frost began to cover his entire head.

Ivory almost felt bad for him. This was one of her favorite methods of killing simply because of how slow and terrifying it was for her victims. All his airways could be covered in ice first, then the rest of his head. He would freeze to death of course, but it was more than likely that he was going to suffocate first.

It was sad. His mouth was sealed shut and he couldn't scream, try as hard as he might. He jerked and writhed in her grasp, his eyes wide with panic and fear. He tried to attack her, to punch and kick her with all his dwindling might, to do something instead of succumbing to this torturous fate. But the frost continued to spread, thickening even as it covered his eyes and swept over his hair. The fight gradually left him and he went limp in her grasp, his body slumping into her. Ivory let his body drop, watching him give one last pathetic struggle before going still.

His face was permanently twisted into one of pure fear.

"H-Hey! Boss!"

"Is he…"

"Did she kill him?!"

"What happened?!"

Ivory just laughed. She was feeling so much better already.

"I dunno who you are or what you did to the boss, but you're gonna pay for that!" One of the braver thieves raised his gun, firing three shots in rapid succession. Ivory caught them in her palm easily, turning her gaze to the man who fired. His grip on the gun slackened and his body trembled fiercely, choked whimpers leaving his mouth as Ivory shook her head.

"You wish to die that badly?" She flicked one of the bullets back at the man who barely had time to react. He opened his mouth to scream, but the bullet hit its mark right between his eyes.

The others watched in horror as his body dropped to the ground as well, giving one final twitch before going still.

"Then die."

The six remaining men went into a frenzy, frantically scooping up their belongings and trying to run away. Three bold ones tried to climb the fence while holding onto their money, the attempt made harder with the use of a single hand. One man was a crying mess, face pressed to the ground as countless pleas spilled from his mouth in an attempt to spare his own life. The remaining two, having not learned from their comrade, frantically fired all their ammo at her to try and stop her.

Ivory laughed, the bullets merely bouncing off of her skin as she approached the group. Even though their bullets weren't working, the men still fired, even as Ivory walked right up to them. She seized the muzzles of their guns and crushed them in her hand, their mouths dropping open in shock as the weapons were rendered useless.

"How unfortunate."

The gunman to her left tried to run but Ivory grabbed him by the throat before he could get far. A quick flick of her wrist sent him flying into his companion, the two of them crashing into the far wall. They groaned in pain, slowly trying to untangle themselves from their pile on the floor, but Ivory was there in an instant, kicking the taller of the two in the head. His neck snapped with a sickening sound as his head twisted unnaturally to the right.

The shorter man looked up at Ivory in fear, opening his mouth to scream. The sound never came out though, Ivory grabbing his head and slamming it against the wall repeatedly. There was another sound, a wet crunching noise each time the back of his head met the wall. He was dead from the first hit, Ivory knew that for a fact, but all of her pent-up rage and anger from before started to come forth and she couldn't stop herself. She imagined it was Vegeta in her hand and she just couldn't stop, bashing him against the wall with renewing ferocity. His head became a mangled mess in her hand, blood staining the sleeve of her coat and her shoes.

With one final, brutal slam, she dropped the mangled mess of his head to the ground, the body slumping over his dead friend. Ivory lifted her hand into the air, watching as crimson rivulets dripped between her fingers. Red was such a pretty color, standing out vividly against her pale skin.

"You monster!"

Ivory blinked. She almost forgot about the last three thieves remaining. Or, two men remaining. One of them had given up on trying to climb the fence and had taken his own life with his weapon, his blood splattered across the faces of his still-living companions. The other two were pressed up against the wall, huddled together in fear. Their eyes darted between all the bodies on the ground and Ivory standing in front of them.

"Y-You killed them!"

"Incorrect. He," she pointed to the slumped body against the fence. "took his own life. I didn't lay a finger on him. The others I take full credit for. But don't worry. You'll join them soon enough."

The man whimpered, grabbing his weapon from his hip and bringing it to his temple. His friend screamed and begged them to reconsider but his mind was already made up. Like the man lying dead beside him, this one thought that taking his own life was the better option.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily." Ivory kicked the gun out of his hands before he could fire. "I'm not finished having my fun yet."

"Fun?! Is this some sort of game to you?!"

Ugh, she hated the mouthy ones. "I don't think I like the tone you've taken." She lifted a finger and gathered a small ball of energy at the tip, gripping the man's jaw with her free hand and tilting his head back. He eyed the energy in her hand in shock, then started to thrash as she brought it towards him. He opened his mouth to scream and Ivory pushed the energy in, quickly shutting his mouth and forcing him to swallow it.

The man looked up at her in confusion, then his body started to convulse and expand, his stomach bloating up unnaturally, limbs stretching and distending grotesquely. His companion beside him watched his body expand in disgust while Ivory simply laughed. This was going to be disgusting but the pay off would be worth it. Though, there would be quite a mess afterward…

"Allow me, Princess." Biamuh appeared at her right, holding out his coat in front of her to shield her from what was going to be a very messy situation once the body could no longer expand.

As if on cue, the man gave one last scream as his body exploded, sending a rain of blood and viscera over everything. Biamuh's coat shielded her from the worst of the blood rain but the last man remaining was completely covered in his comrade's blood. He stared at his hands and body in complete horror, unable to comprehend what just happened. His eyes roamed over all the bodies in his wake then landed on Ivory.

She smirked and he fell forward, knocking his forehead against the ground as he cried and begged for Ivory to spare him. "P-Please don't hurt me! I have a family!"

Ahh, there it was. She'd been wondering when one of them would use the family excuse. As if that would truly sway her. She lost count of how many people had begged for mercy because they had a family at home. "Do you seriously believe that bringing up your family will spare you? I could care less about them. In fact, I'm doing them a favor."

Before she could act, Biamuh cleared his throat. "Princess, I fear that people are approaching. We must take our leave."

Ivory stared at the man at her feet. A shame they had to leave so soon, but all good things must come to an end. "I fear the fun is over now."

The man breathed a sigh of relief, clearly thinking he was safe. Ivory scoffed, bringing her foot down harshly on his head.

" _Now_ we can leave."

* * *

They fled the scene soon after that, shedding their bloody clothing once they were far enough away (and hidden) and setting them ablaze. It was late enough that there weren't many people on the streets, but they couldn't be too careful. Even though Biamuh assured them that they were in a less populated and dirtier part of town, someone could still spot them.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Princess?"

Ivory hummed. It wasn't nearly enough but all the tension from before slowly ebbed away, leaving her content. She didn't even feel that restlessness anymore and that irritating itch under his fingers had faded. "I did. Thank you Biamuh. I had been getting a bit agitated lately, but I feel so invigorated now."

"Shall we make this a habitual thing during the duration of this mission? I'm sure I could track down another group of criminals for you."

That sounded like a wonderful idea. "That would help keep my sanity. Yes, if you can organize this more often, I would appreciate it."

The night was still so young and while they could've stayed out a little while longer, all Ivory wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. She had a feeling she would have no trouble drifting off tonight.

* * *

The first thing Ivory saw when she woke up the next morning was Kirsi's scowling face above her, which was _not_ how she wanted to start the day. She'd been having such a great dream before she awoke, but now it was like she was thrown into a nightmare. "How long have you been there?"

"Not very long. I just wanted to share a bit of information with you that was urgent."

"Unless it's about the empire, I don't have the time for it." In truth, she knew exactly what was going on with their empire so anything Kirsi might have to report, Ivory already knew. "I have things to do today."

"Running around with the earthlings? That hardly constitutes anything of importance."

Ivory held back an eye-roll. She wasn't awake enough to be dealing with this right now. But if it would get her mother out of here quicker, she'd listen. "Alright, mother. I'll spare some time. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Early this morning, I happened to hear about something…horrifying. Eight men were found brutally killed last night."

Well, news spread rather quickly on this planet. No doubt everyone would be talking about this today. Biamuh did warn her of this, but there wasn't a way to connect Ivory to the crime. There'd been no witnesses, no evidence of them having been present, and the men were criminals. Not like anyone would get revenge for them. This planet was a better place because of her actions. "Some people have twisted ways of dispensing justice."

"Why would someone need to deliver justice? They were just men." Kirsi smiled at her, but it lacked all warmth. Ivory had slipped up but she wasn't going to give Kirsi the satisfaction of having caught her in a lie.

Ivory shrugged. "People have odd reasons for doing what they do. Who are we to judge?"

"Your attempts at feigning innocence are adorable darling, but we both know that _you_ were behind those killings last night, weren't you?"

She laughed. Maybe Kirsi wasn't as dumb as previously assumed. "Alright, I confess. That was my doing. I was feeling a bit restless and needed a way to burn off some of this tension. It's passed." _'For now at least.'_

Kirsi huffed, throwing up her hands in disgust. "Honestly Ivory, what possessed you to do something like that?"

"I felt like it. And it was a much better solution than anyone here becoming the target of my frustrations." She had some of her own personal, handpick personnel here and knew that Kirsi had brought along her favorite men as well. It'd be a shame if anyone had to suffer. Ivory had a bad tendency to just kill whoever was the closest to her and this way, she managed to curb her frustrations without spilling the blood of her soldiers.

"Ivory, the one thing you made clear was that we should avoid bringing attention to ourselves, yet you go and pull a stunt like that?"

"No one will ever be able to connect me to what happened. And even if they could, where's the proof?" She and Biamuh had destroyed their bloody clothing before they came home and Biamuh made sure to take her home through back streets and more alleyways. There was no way they could've been spotted. As far as anyone knew, someone decided to get revenge and went about it ruthlessly. "Honestly Kirsi, what's the harm in a little fun? And those men were criminals. No one that's going to be missed."

Kirsi sighed deeply. "Fine Ivory. Fine. I'll leave you to get ready for the day."

"Thank you, Mother."

Kirsi, with nothing more to say on the matter, quickly left from the room. On the way out though, she spoke a few quick words to Biamuh, who dutifully remained outside the door waiting (no doubt because Kirsi ordered him to) for them to finish. Ivory waited until Kirsi's footsteps disappeared to breathe slowly, letting her shoulders drop as all the tension bled out of her. Already her morning was starting to sour.

"Biamuh," Ivory called.

He was at her side in an instant. "Yes, Princess?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She wanted me to convince you to see reason, her words not mine."

Ivory sighed, discarding her nightclothes as she prepared to bathe. Biamuh went around the room, gathering her clothes and items for the day to set them out for her. Even though this happened, maybe the rest of the day would turn out better. "I fear that Kirsi will start to meddle in my affairs and we can't have that. I know she's upset with our arrangements, but I can't make sure she's comfortable while also carrying out this mission."

"Perhaps we should give her an assignment as well? The soldiers tell me that she became very frustrated with the reports we designed and simply gave up."

' _Of course she did.'_ "The thought has crossed my mind, yet I can't think of anything to give her. She has no combat experience nor subtlety. I can't even ask her to gather information because she'll expose herself. What are we to do?"

Biamuh hummed. Despite how intelligent he was, even something as difficult as this would challenge him. He knew as well as she did that Kirsi was difficult to work with and please, especially when she was denied doing things her way. "It hasn't been too long Princess. Perhaps we should simply give it time, make her realize that she has no choice but to cooperate with you."

If that was the only option, she'd accept it. "Fine. For now, we leave her to her own devices. I need to get ready for the day, so be sure that she doesn't disturb me again."

* * *

After she bathed and dressed, Ivory felt a lot better. She paid no mind to the looks Kirsi gave her as she moved around the house, checking in with her soldiers before she left for the day. She wanted to know where their loyalties lied and if Kirsi had been going behind her back and misinforming them. But the soldiers obeyed Ivory first and foremost and swore loyalty to her, not Kirsi. There didn't seem to any seeds of doubt in any of the soldiers and a few of them updated her on Kirsi's behavior the past few days, things that Ivory knew Kirsi would prefer she didn't know. But despite Kirsi being Queen and therefore ranking above Ivory, the soldiers feared Ivory much more.

Her mood improved even more once she and Biamuh left the house, something that Biamuh took note of as they walked down the street together. "I see our excursion last night has helped."

"Of course it did. I don't know why, but that always seems to calm me down." Most people enjoyed a glass of wine or a nice bath or something to read to relax, but Ivory enjoyed a good bout of bloodshed. She never knew why and no one tried to break her of her habit, but it relaxed her as nothing else did. It was something she shared with her father; he didn't kill for sport very often but when he did, he would teach her the best ways of torture. They bonded over their mutual love for destruction and genocide.

"As I've said before, we can make it habitual. I've already taken note of some of the less than savory areas around the city. I'm sure no one will miss a few street rats."

Their walk continued, with Biamuh slowing down the closer they got to where they met Gohan the previous day. He stayed at least three steps behind her, and even though Ivory was acutely aware of where he was, he flawlessly blended into the crowd. She was sure she had lost track of him a couple of times, but he was always in his shadow. It made Ivory realize that, if he ever wanted to, Biamuh could betray her and she'd never know. He could betray her and go into hiding and she would never find him again. He'd never do that of course and Ivory had nothing to worry about, but after her father had been betrayed by the Saiyans, Ivory didn't want to take chances. She trusted Biamuh with her deepest secrets but if he ever decided to betray her, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

Did Ivory think she was clever? Did she think she was above the consequences? She _always_ did this, always did something without consulting anyone else. Always going off on her own like her ideas were the best ideas in the galaxy. She acted like a spoiled child and Kirsi blamed Frieza for raising her that way. Frieza raised Ivory without even considering what Kirsi had to say or what Kirsi thought Ivory should know. As a result, Ivory grew up spoiled and thinking that she was on equal levels with Frieza, sometimes above him. She thought herself above everyone and everything.

But Ivory, like everyone else, had her weaknesses.

Kirsi knew that Ivory heavily depended on Biamuh for everything. He knew everything about her, all her strengths and weaknesses, all her plans, all her policies. If she was going to take her daughter down a notch, Kirsi would need some help. Biamuh was going to be her ticket to finding out an angle to take to teach Ivory a lesson. And she knew she could get everything she needed out of Biamuh if she wanted to. Biamuh was a man, after all, a man who spent all his time around a child. He needed a _woman_. He had needs, needs that Ivory couldn't help him fulfill. Kirsi was well-equipped to take care of everything Biamuh needed and then some.

* * *

She waited for Biamuh downstairs, sending all of the posted soldiers away to some other room. She may have trusted some of them, but there were a few she knew she couldn't trust, men that would go running straight to Ivory when they saw something worth reporting. She'd been embarrassed enough times over the years and she didn't want it to happen again. Especially considering who her target was; if any of the men loyal to Ivory saw Kirsi around Biamuh, they would no doubt tell Ivory. And Kirsi did _not_ want to deal with a livid Ivory. No, she had to make sure she did this without witnesses.

Biamuh seemed surprised to see her waiting from him, but he refused to show it. He bowed respectfully as all soldiers did though he seemed like he wanted to leave the room. "My queen."

Kirsi smiled kindly at him. "I'm surprised you're alone. You're usually right at Ivory's feet."

"The mission she went on doesn't require me around her throughout the day."

He moved to walk past her, but Kirsi grabbed his arm and patted the seat beside her. "Sit Biamuh. I'd like to have a word with you."

Biamuh looked suspicious and Kirsi cursed Ivory for putting ideas in his head. No doubt Ivory told him to be cautious around her which was ridiculous. Ivory had the entire empire walking on thin ice around Kirsi for little to no reason. Luckily, she was able to _persuade_ them to see reason, but there were still a few stubborn ones that remained rigid in their beliefs.

He sat on the edge of the seat, back straight, hands folded in his lap. He was a perfect soldier in all regards, something that Kirsi couldn't fault him for. He either didn't read the room or was too strict in his training to let his guard down. But she would break him. Plenty of soldiers acted so formally in front of them and she was able to get many of them on their knees for her. Their wills were weak like that. "Relax Biamuh. You aren't in trouble."

"I'm fine my Queen. What did you want to discuss?"

Straight to the point. Alright, Kirsi could work with this. "Biamuh, you've done nothing but look after my daughter ever since she was young. You must've noticed some of her…questionable decisions."

"My Queen, the Princess always thinks through all her decisions and takes the best course of action based on many factors. Childish as she may seem sometimes, Princess Ivory has been doing her best for the empire and her decisions reflect that."

Biamuh would defend Ivory to his dying breath, wouldn't he? He'd be hard to crack but she knew she would manage. She's dealt with her fair share of difficult men and came out on top in the end. "Yes, but _only_ when it comes to the empire. She rarely thinks when it comes to much else."

"That isn't true either. She consults multiple advisors before she does anything. Unless it's something personal, Princess Ivory always consults others before she makes a move."

"She's not here right now Biamuh. You don't have to be so formal." Very carefully, she leaned into him, sliding her knee over to his. He didn't say anything at her change of position but he did lean back slightly.

"Apologies. However, I only speak the truth."

"Yes, and you're very loyal. Sometimes, I think Ivory takes advantage of your loyalty." She moved again, this time pressing her chest into his. Biamuh flinched this time and tried to move away but Kirsi wrapped an arm around his neck to prevent anything further. He could fight her off if he wanted but he probably thought she would have him killed for it. And she could if she wanted to, but Ivory would be enraged and Kirsi didn't want to deal with that.

"I…do not understand how you came to that conclusion."

"You're so blinded by loyalty, of course, you don't see it. You'll do anything she says without question, and if it goes wrong, she takes it out on you. Isn't it tiring?"

"That's where your wrong my Queen. The Princess can and will admit when she is wrong. She understands how to take criticism and she grows from it. And she rarely raises a hand against me when she's angry."

Kirsi wasn't sure if that was really true, but Biamuh would always paint Ivory in a flattering light. She wasn't going to get anywhere from bashing her daughter, so she needed to change her tactics. "Aren't you tired of serving her though? Being kept under her thumb, following her everywhere, listening to her day in and day out must be taxing on you. And stressful."

"I…no my Queen, she…where are you going with this?"

By now, Kirsi was practically sitting in his lap, pushing her chest more insistently into him. "Ivory has you running ragged with all her plans. Perhaps you need to release some of that tension."

"I…I'm still not following."

Didn't Ivory speak highly of Biamuh? How could he possibly be this dense? "Serve _me_ instead of Ivory. I would never run you ragged, and under my rule, all your needs will be met and I'll satisfy your _every_ desire." She tilted his chin up, gently flicking her tongue over his lips. Biamuh breathed out harshly, doing his best to lean away from her. He was losing the fight and Kirsi had him.

"All you need to do is tell me what Ivory's planning, and I'm yours."

She leaned in for a kiss, ready to seal the deal, but was shocked when Biamuh quickly and gently pushed her away, stumbling away from her. "My Queen, this is _highly_ inappropriate. I don't know what you're aiming for, but my loyalties remain with the Princess and will always remain with her. You might be my queen, but I swore to the late lord Frieza that I would protect Princess Ivory at all costs. Until the Princess dismisses me, I serve her and only her."

Kirsi growled. No man had ever rejected her advances. Why was Biamuh different? Because he was scared of Ivory? Ivory was a _Princess,_ not a Queen. Kirsi ranked above her! If she wanted Biamuh, she could have him! "She's going to grow tired of you! You and I both know that! When that happens, you're as good as dead! Why do you serve her when you know she'll kill you for the smallest reasons?!"

Biamuh glared at her. "I would let the Princess kill me before I ever betrayed her. I understand that you don't agree with her or the things she does, but she has her reasons."

"You're going to die. She's going to be the death of you. One way or another, you're going to die because of her. Is that how you want to spend the rest of your life?"

"My Queen…the Princess is my life. Not the empire and not _you_. Wherever she goes, I will dutifully follow and I will not complain. If she were to kill me, I would accept my death happily and without fight. I would never betray her."

* * *

That went _horribly_. Kirsi felt angry and humiliated, to the point where she wanted to take a page out of Ivory's book and take her frustrations out on someone. Every man had a weakness, and if it wasn't the flesh of another, it was something. She _knew_ she was getting under Biamuh's skin and knew he would give into her. But now her chances were gone; he would be even more cautious around her now than ever before. There was no other angle for Kirsi to work, not anymore. Ivory didn't trust anyone as much as she trusted Biamuh. She had a personal faction but Biamuh was the main one she interacted with. Now things were dangerous because Biamuh would tell Ivory everything that transpired.

Ivory wouldn't kill her. Kirsi didn't know why she was so confident about it, but Ivory wouldn't harm her. She made empty threats and that was it. Ivory threatened her all the time and yet Kirsi stood unharmed to this day. She never said it in too many words but Kirsi knew her daughter loved her. Ivory would be angry and Kirsi would take it in stride. She had survived Frieza's wrath before and she would survive Ivory's.

Then she would lay low for a while, let Ivory simmer down and cool off. Once Kirsi was out of her radar, Ivory would go off on her own again. Only at that moment would she try to strike again. Her intentions weren't malicious at all; she simply wanted Ivory to start thinking rationally. If Ivory had to be humiliated for her to learn her lesson, then so be it.

It would be a lesson well-learned.

 _ **A/N: Ivory needed to kill something and finally got to do just that. However, her actions have drawn Kirsi's attention and she is not happy. Kirsi is desperate to teach Ivory that she can't just run off on her own and do what she thinks is best. Now, Kirsi is on a war-path to find out anything she can about her daughter to teach her a lesson. She tried going through Biamuh but that failed and now Kirsi has to try something else. What does Kirsi have up her sleeve?**_

 _ **Something occurred to me while I was drafting scenes for the Super Arc of this story. There's no reasonable way for me to have Ivory and Frieza both on the Seventh Universe team for the TOP without taking someone else off the team. The only reason the team needed Frieza was because Buu had fallen asleep, but with Ivory on the team, that's one too many. So unless I take someone else off the team, there isn't a possible way for both of them to fit. So, I have a question:**_

 _ **If Frieza and Ivory were to**_ _ **both**_ _ **be on the Universe Seven team, who would I kick to make the extra spot? Obviously none of the Saiyans or Piccolo would be kicked, but who should I replace?**_

 _ **Please note that however this is answered, it won't change too much in terms of how the story currently progresses but rather changes the flow of things for the TOP.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means a lot to me. Until next time!**_


End file.
